De amor, magia y otras historias
by SarahBlack09
Summary: Harry ha vencido a Voldemort, pero Madre Magia le ha pedido que le dé otra oportunidad al alma de Tom sin saber que eso apenas es el inicio de sus problemas cuando sus amigos decidan que el nuevo Bebé Tom no debe nacer. Con un poco de ayuda llegará a Washington más pronto de lo que imagina se verá perseguido por el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico. SLASH/M-PREG NO te gusta NO Leas
1. 1- Cigüeña en camino

Lo harás Hijo Mío? – La bella dama le sonrió dulcemente al oír la respuesta del corazón y que brotaría de su boca.

-La haré Madre, daré lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarte… -

-Nunca podrías decepcionarme, tú menos que nadie de entre todas las personas… Ahora descansa mi querido Hijo… -

* * *

-Harry! – apenas abrió los ojos y de manera borrosa alcanzó a ver un manchón rojo sobre él. – Despertó, Despertó! – Un sonido de pasos, que hubieran recordado a una estampida en la sabana africana; Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Hermione, Ginny, La sra. Weasley y demás se dejaron venir.

" _Harry! Qué bueno que despertaste!" "Creí que no despertarías nunca!" "Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!" "Mi muchacho!"_ El embrollo recordaba más a un bullicioso en el Callejón D que un hospital.

-Basta! – El grito elevado de Madame Pomfrey calló incluso a Dumbledore. – Ahora, si no parecen recordar que esto es una sala de hospital; los sacaré a todos… Harry querido como te encuentras? –

-Bien madame, - La voz salió un poco ronca por el esfuerzo de hablar. – Cuanto tiempo? – El ojiverde se talló los ojos con cansancio, sentía como si hubiera estado dormido por demasiado tiempo y como si tuviera resaca.

-Lleva dos semanas inconsciente Señor Potter… Cuando lo encontraron, ciertamente es un milagro… - El ojiverde hizo cuentas; para el día en que había dado muerte a Voldemort llevaba dos semanas secuestrado en la Mansión Nott, Marcus Flint disfrazado de Theo Nott jr, le había secuestrado. Ahora si llevaba dos semanas en la inconsciencia, eso sumaba cuatro semanas.

-Ya veo… Pero me siento bien Madame, algo cansado pero no siento nada más extraño que eso… -

Todos los reunidos miraban expectantes a Harry como mono de feria; al ver su incomodidad la Medibruja corrió a todos de la sala. – Entiéndelos querido, pensaron que nunca te volverían a ver… - El ojiverde cerró los ojos aunque por dentro estaba enojado, claro que sí, esperaban quedarse con todas sus cosas si hubiese muerto. Lo que no sabían es que aunque muriera, nada de sus pertenencias sería para ellos.

-Ahora, no pareces tener ni un solo rasguño fuera de su lugar, como si te hubieran dado magia curativa… - Harry desvió los ojos un poco pero asintió.

-Recuerde que está bajo hechizo de confidencialidad, Madame… después de asesinar a Voldemort, Madre Magia se acercó a mí y después de hablar me curó la mayoría de las heridas, no todas; después de todo, no queremos al Director husmeando más de lo debido cierto? –

Madame Pomfrey se sorprendió del chiquillo, sin embargo se mantuvo impasible; aunque tenía razón, el Director tenía tendencia a meterse en lo que no le importaba.

-No preguntaré más querido… Estás un poco bajo en defensas y de peso, pero con un régimen adecuado pronto estarás en excelente forma… -

Los siguientes días fueron caóticos, eventos, ceremonias… El ejército de Dumbledore había peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts, Dean había caído cuando defendía a Ginny de un Avada, La dulce Luna había caído interceptando un par de maldiciones que iban dirigidos a Neville, lo último que le había dicho la rubia fue la frase que le permitió seguir luchando.

" _Vive Neville, Vive por los dos, ahora marcharé con las Valquirias hasta que regreses a mí"_

Y Neville había peleado con una fiereza tal, que a su alrededor en medio de la batalla; sólo había cuerpos de mortífagos.

Ron y Hermione habían dado un giro radical, se habían comprometido en medio de tantas celebraciones; dando conferencias a diestra y siniestra sintiéndose bien ante tanta atención por parte de los medios; Harry le había pedido a Madame Pomfrey que le diera cuidados médicos que no le permitieran salir del Castillo, sabía que aún tenía que cumplir con lo que Madre Magia le había encomendado.

Había hablado con Dumbledore, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido, Severus Snape había caído tratando de sacar a Harry de su cautiverio soportando tortura hasta la muerte; una muerte que a Harry le había calado demasiado.

Dumbledore quería sacarle toda la información, Voldemort le había llevado atado, sangrante y torturado hasta Hogwarts, para matarlo como símbolo final de la luz; en verdad el hombre tenía algo con el dramatismo; nadie sabía dónde había tenido Harry fuerzas para hacerlo, pero de repente se había puesto en pie y sin varita había lanzado la maldición asesina en cuanto había visto que Neville mataba a Nagini. Pero Harry no soltaba prenda alguna, excepto lo que todos habían visto en la Batalla, le había dicho a Dumbledore que quería terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts y este había estado feliz de aceptarle ese año; aún y cuando eso había acarreado discusiones con Ron y Hermione. 

**_FLASHBACK_**

 _-Pero Harry! Venciste a quien tu sabes! Qué más necesitas saber! Íbamos a entrar juntos a la Academia de Aurores! – Hermione le había mirado con sospecha, sin encontrar que estaba mal. – No Ron, - había suspirado cansadamente el ojiverde. – tan solo diste por hecho que lo haría; ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero de mi vida… este año me servirá para pensar… -_

 _-Claro ahora el Señor-Orden-de-Merlin-Primera-Clase no quiere compartir salón con su amigo! – El ojiverde había enfurecido._

 _-Yo no soy quien se pavonea en el mundo mágico, como si fuera el maldito héroe! – Ya estaba cansado de las actitudes de su amigo y aunque su exabrupto no había sido la mejor manera de hacerlo, se había desahogado; claro, solo que Ron y Hermione no le hablaban después de eso._

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

El tiempo entre la batalla y el inicio de clases en Septiembre, el ojiverde había decidido restaurar la casa en el Valle de Godric, la Mansión de Ciudad de la Familia Black, y Grimmauld Place; y todas las Propiedades de que ahora poseía entre la Herencia Potter y la Herencia Black, los duendes se habían encargado eficientemente de eso, y mientras tanto había comprado un departamento en Londres Muggle para vivir mientras las propiedades quedaban restauradas.

Nadie sabía dónde vivía en el Londres Muggle, había creado un alter ego que le permitía ir por la calle sin que le reconocieran con un potente hechizo glamour; sin descuidar la vida social en el mundo mágico, sabía que si no aparecía harían preguntas y husmearían, algo que el ojiverde no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Para finales de Julio había visitado las ciudades más famosas de Europa, se había ido en un tour muggle y lo había disfrutado; después en un impulso había decidido conocer Estados Unidos, había tenido una visita guiada en **Ilvermorny** ; y en el **Colegio de Brujas de Salem** ; y aunque Hogwarts siempre sería su hogar; había sido una experiencia fascinante.

Sin embargo, por lo que había leído sabía que venía el mes más difícil de su vida, y después de haber regresado el desayuno y más en el váter de la madriguera, La Señora Weasley le había encontrado desmayado.

* * *

Cuando despertó, al igual que la primera vez, tenía un corrillo de gente a su alrededor; que le miraban con pena y horror a partes iguales, con rencor se dio cuenta que Madame Pomfrey les debía haber dicho lo que pasaba. – No tenía derecho Madame! – La ira en el rostro del ojiverde le habían hecho darse cuenta del error que ya no podía remediar.

-Harry querido! – Molly se había lanzado a abrazarle mientras lloraba. – Es horrible, porque no nos dijiste lo que te habían hecho mientras estabas en esa horrible Mansión…? –

-Es de Vol… Vol… Quien Tu Sabes? – El ojiverde tan solo les miró impasible. Los gemelos le miraban con curiosidad, Ginny tan solo estaba shockeada y Dumbledore tenía una cara demasiado seria, que el chico supo que serían problemas.

\- Harry, entendemos que es una situación traumática la que has pasado, un bebé debiera nacer por amor y no por una aberración… -

-Tendré a este bebé profesor… - La declaración del ojiverde sumió a la habitación en un silencio denso, hasta que Ron había gritado.

-Te quedarás con ese monstro?! – El griterío volvió a darse, entre los gemelos que defendían a Harry y la Señora Weasley junto a Ron y Hermione que debían que era mejor abortar a esa aberración; Ginny seguía en shock. _"Es la vida de Harry, puede decidir como quiera! Es un mounstro! Es una asquerosidad! No tienes derecho a opinar! El decide!"_

-Basta! – El grito de Dumbledore resonó en la sala e hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver; incluso Mcgonagall había llegado a unirse a la marabunta.

-Me temo Harry que si ese niño es de Voldemort, no puede nacer… no podemos permitir que vuelva a surgir un mago que aterrorice al mundo… Iremos a San Mungo cuanto antes para que te lo saquen… - Los que estaban a favor de la idea asintieron con fervor, entre más pronto mejor.

\- No iré director, usted no es nadie para decidir en mi vida, suficiente fue que jugara con ella en mis primeros diecisiete años, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir por mí mismo… -

-Lo siento entonces Harry… " _Desmaius!"_ – Y sin poder evitarlo el ojiverde había sido desmayado. – Molly quédate a vigilarlo junto a Poppy, conseguiré una orden del Ministerio para declararle incompetente de tomar decisiones, para de esa manera encargarnos de él; ahora mismo no piensa con claridad… -

-Por supuesto Director… - Molly estaba segura que eso sería lo mejor para el chico. Fred, George y Ginny se habían quedado mientras Ron y Hermione acompañaba al director. La pelirroja que ya había salido del shock, no podía creer lo traidores que eran su hermano y futura cuñada. Tal vez si Poppy hubiera estado más al pendiente, o quizá si Molly no hubiera subestimado a sus hijos habrían visto venir la situación pero ninguna de las dos pudo hacer nada cuando dos certeros desmaius las habían alcanzado al mismo tiempo, para asegurarse de tener tiempo, Ginny las había atado con un _incarcerous_ y como extra; un eficiente _mocomurciélagos._

Nadie tocaba a Harry y vivía para contarlo si dependía de ella; después de todo, había sido la pelirroja quien había acabado con la vida de la única mortífaga del círculo interno de Voldemort; Bellatrix Lestrange.

Entre los tres hermanos Weasley habían escapado con un Harry todavía inconsciente y le habían llevado a su Departamento en el Callejón D. Fred lanzó un _Enervate_ para despertarle mientras que George alzaba las defensas de la casa, que eran fuertes, las había instalado Bill, preocupado de que sus hermanos fueran atacados durante la guerra.

-Harry vamos! Espabila! No tenemos mucho tiempo… En cualquier momento llegará Dumbledore a Hogwarts y se dará cuenta y vendrá para acá… - El ojiverde se talló la cara amodorrado hasta que lentamente lo sucedido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Demonios! Maldito Viejo del demonio! Me desmayó!... – Ginny miró a sus hermanos, _"Cobardes"_ pensó cuando ninguno le dijo lo que planeaba Dumbledore. – Harry… él fue con Ron y Hermione a buscar una orden que te declarara mentalmente inestable y así poder decidir por ti. -

La magia bulló con furia en su interior mientras que sus ojos relucían como una Avada, _"Ese maldito desgraciado! Después de todo lo que había hecho!"_ Un instante después un griterío se dejaba oír desde afuera, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y dos Aurores estaban apostados fuera del Departamento de los gemelos.

-Chicos me iré, no se preocupen les enviaré a mi abogado y me pondré en contacto con ustedes de alguna forma… de acuerdo? Gracias por estar conmigo… - Los gemelos y Ginny le abrazaron mientras sentían como una a una lentamente iban cayendo las defensas, Dumbledore era realmente poderoso. Con una sonrisa, Harry sacó un colgante y mientras lo agarraba, susurró. – Gringotts. –

Justo en el momento en que la última defensa caía, Fred sonrió, su amigo estaría a salvo; ese colgante indicaba que los duendes le apoyaban y con ellos su amigo estaría más que bien. 

* * *

**Nuevo Fic! La verdad es que la idea es un poco bizarra pero admito que tiene su encanto... por lo que la continuaré, sinceramente me gustaría recibir reviews suyos opinando la idea de hacer el Crossover NCIS/HARRY POTTER, no estoy loca?**

 **Reciban un beso!**


	2. 2- Corre Harry, Corre

**Segundo Capítulo! Ando inspirada en esta historia...  
.**

 **.  
Por si alguien no notó la alerta en la sinopsis, esta es una historia slash, gay, como le quieras decir, chico/chico... La pareja principal Gibbs/Harry, algo raro pero la idea me encantó!**  
 **Por otra parte me encantaría que me dejaran un RW dándome una opinión, buena, mala o lo que sea...**

 **.  
El romance en los protagonistas irá lento, de hecho será una historia lenta en la trama y al contrario que mis otras historias, será más descriptiva en mi narración...**

Ryogana GRACIAS POR DARTE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR... Va por ti el capi. **  
**

 **Sin más molestias, el SEGUNDO CAPITULO... un beso! xoxoxo**

* * *

Cuando llegó a Gringotts los duendes ya le esperaban.

-Por aquí Señor Potter… - los duendes habían hecho una alianza con el Señorío Potter, aun y a pesar de que este había destruido medio banco en la huida con el dragón, pues cuando loa duendes se habían enterado del horrocrux, habían agradecido que el joven se lo llevara; nadie quería lidiar con la destrucción de esa monstruosidad.

Con un suspiro Harry se deshizo de sus ropas como hombre, y Mientras se aplicaba unos potentes hechizos glamour, se empezó a vestir con una ropa distinta.

Detrás del biombo, salio una chica castaño rojiza de ojos azul zafiro, vestida con un pantalón negro en tubo, una blusa color celeste y un sacó negro a juego y unos tacones. Primrose Evangeline Black, el Alter Ego de Harry Potter dio paso a la vida; nacida del último descendiente de Marius Black (miembro squib de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black)

Primrose Evangeline, educada en casa por sus padres y abuelos, le habían educado como toda una Black y al igual que andrómeda tenía su parte en la herencia Black, Sirius las había incluido en el tapiz de Gringotts; su querido padrino había creado el alter ego de Harry por si lo necesitaba en algún momento de su vida. Algo que el ojiverde agradecía intensamente; un sanador goblin reviso su embarazo, sabían quién era el bebé que estaba gestando el Niño Que Vivió, pero no eran estúpidos para meterse con los designios de Madre Magia.

-El bebé parece estar bien Señor Potter, los cambios en su cuerpo no le han afectado lo más mínimo. – Ahora – dijo el goblin que estaba a un lado del sanador.- el anillo de la casa Black con un diseño más femenino para disimilar, su nueva varita y esta bolsa, lleva tarjetas que dependiendo donde se encuentre será el tipo de tarjeta, si es el mundo muggle será de crédito, es en el mundo mágico, tan solo tendrá impreso su nombre y su esencia mágica.-

El ojiverde asintió a las palabras del sanador - ya hemos comprado su casa en Estados Unidos, Concretamente Washington D.C. está a nombre de Primrose Evangeline, dado que Marius Black murió hace poco sabiendo su verdadera identidad, le nombró heredera en el mundo mágico y muggle, por si alguien hace indagaciones profundas.

Sirius amaba a Marius como el padre que no había llegado a ser Orión Black II y a su vez el hombre quería de vuelta a Sirius. Su padre putativo en realidad no había dejado nada al azar.

-Gracias por todo, aunque retire mi dinero en Gringotts USA, quiero que usted en sigan manejando mi fortuna excepto determinadas cantidades en USA… el apoyo de ustedes ha sido inmenso, no podría agradecerlo nunca.-

Un goblin entro sin tocar con una cara de pocos amigos, si antes eran mal encarados este estaba aún más enojado.

-Dumbledore está allá afuera exigiendo hablar con el Señor Potter, nadie le ha dicho que el Señor Potter sigue aquí.-

 **Graminhoik Oro Raghmen** Jefe del Banco gruño por lo bajo. – Díganle al director que tiene cinco minutos para abandonar el banco o se ira a la fuerza y que el Señor Potter no se encuentra en este banco.-

Primrose cogió todas las cosas, su nueva varita, hecha por los duendes, libre de restricciones y catalizadores era una obra de arte hecha en saúco y nogal, cubierta por oro blanco y fundida por fuego de dragón, contenía esencia de basilisco imperial como núcleo.

Los duendes habían sido francos, esa varita era incluso más poderosa que la Varita de Saúco y debía ser tratada con mucho respeto, era una varita brindaba no solo muerte y poder, sino los tres elementos de la magia; vida, poder y muerte.

Despidiéndose de los duendes salió de la oficina, caminando despampanante por la entrada principal; poniéndose unos lentes de sol, miro discretamente. Dumbledore seguía ahí afuera esperando a su real forma, estaban Ronald, Granger, tres aurores y Kingsley como jefe de Autores.

Malditos todos, iban tras el sin importarles nada. Hermione se le quedo viendo con suspicacia y al ver su mirada Dumbledore se le acercó.

-Disculpe Señorita… - el anciano esperaba que ella respondiera con su nombre, pero la chica lo volteó a ver como si hubiera pisado estiércol y lo estuviera oliendo en ese momento.

-Si? – Primrose (mantuvo la calma) no podía echar abajo todo el esfuerzo por huir.

\- Nunca la había visto por aquí – comentó casualmente Dumbledore mientras intentaba aplicarle legeremancia.

-No sabía que tenía que tener el permiso del no-sé-porquÉ famoso director de Hogwarts para visitar Inglaterra y considerando el hecho que usted acaba de atacarme con un _legeremens_ … Hice bien en no venir antes a Londres… Acaso esta es una ley permitida? – la gente se empezó a congregar con curiosidad al ver a la hermosa chica muy enfadada. – ir atacando con legeremancia e invadir las mentes sin permiso? Es esto legal ahora? –

Dumbledore estaba atónito, solo Severus era capaz de detectar sus ataques de legeremancia; nadie más podía hacerlo. La gente empezó a hablar en susurros más altos señalando al director. – No… Señorita… Le aseguro que lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones… -

Primrose rugió con ira. – El infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones Dumbledore. Espere noticias de mis abogados, usted y sus compinches…- y sin añadir más se desapareció.

Harry se apareció en la Terminal Internacional de Heathrow, estaba enfadadísimo, el hombre estaba peor que una cabra! Claro que emprendería acciones legales por medio de su abogado en Gringotts, además le mandaría abogados a sus amigos, que seguro estarían en problemas por ayudarle.

-Bienvenida Señorita Black, que tenga un buen viaje a bordo…- Harry como Primrose asintió con una sonrisa dulce y subió al avión, nunca sería un pedante como Malfoy, pero si podía darse una buena vida… Por qué no?

Se acomodó en su asiento y se preparó para las horas de vuelo hasta Norteamérica.

-La voz un poco chillona de la azafata anunciando el pronto aterrizaje del vuelo, le despertó, con un poco de magia sin varita, su peinado y maquillaje estaban como nuevos.

Pasó aduanas sin problemas, al no llevar equipaje; visible al menos, había sido la primera en bajar.

Con una mano paró al taxi, se dijo que si iba a vivir como muggle, trataría de actuar como muggle lo más que pudiera.

 _"_ _Los hombres son unos cerdos_ " había decidido cuando el taxista no dejaba de mirarla por el retrovisor. Hizo como que no veía al hombre y marco un teléfono seguro.

-He llegado, ya casi llegó a casa, estaré en contacto… Pud debería saberlo, Marte está brillando intensamente y el thunderbird está por alzar el vuelo... Adiós… te llamaré apenas sepa algo… - siendo la enésima vez que el taxista le miraba, tan solo le dirigió su peor mirada de odio, el hombre tragó grueso y dejó de voltear.

La casa que los duendes habían comprado era sencilla, muy familiar perfecta para él y para el pequeño James Thomas. Una vez adentro, se dejó caer en el sofá con cansancio. Apenas tenía tres meses de embarazo y le faltaban seis, que Merlín le ayudara, sacó un bocadillo del bolso de mano y se lo comió, ya mañana haría las compras tranquilamente.

Se puso en pie para irse a acostar, el ruido de un coche llamó su atención y se asomó tras las cortinas, al parecer el vecino de enfrente iba llegando, alto, maduro, no más de cincuenta años, por el corte de cabello, seguro era o había sido un militar, se encogió de hombros y se fue dormir. Sin darse cuenta que el hombre había percibido que alguien le miraba través de las cortinas.

Estaban en plena cacería de Ari Hashwari, Kate y Tony habían ido a seguir una pista en el centro de Washington, pero cuando habían llegado, solo habían encontrado un par de huellas.

Estaba seguro que Jenny no la había dicho todo sobre la agente Mossad, Ziva David; que solo entorpecía la investigación ayudando a su medio hermano. No que la culpara la verdad, era familia aun y cuando el desgraciado fuera un terrorista.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, sintió a alguien observarlo, mañana revisaría si la casa de enfrente ya estaba habitada o alguien le vigilaba desde ahí.

Lejos de ahí una carta era enviada a una oficina postal en Londres.

 _"_ _Estimada Medusa_

 _El fénix está en el nido, marte brilla intensamente y Zeus prepara la tormenta con su rayo favorito._

 _Siempre suyo_

 _X"_

La chica sonrió, Harry estaba a salvo por ahora, con un pase de varita la delicada hoja de papel fino empezó a desvanecerse entre fuego y cenizas.

* * *

 **Qué opinan? ...**


	3. 3- Nuevo hogar: Entre amigos y abogados

NUEVO CAPI! GRACIAS POR QUIENES SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO EN COMENTAR!

Yami Katsuki: Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, me alegro que te gustase la historia, en cuanto a los gemelos; Atuan (en slasheaven) tiene un hermoso fic con gemelos/harry como trío, NUEVO SORTILEGIO WEASLEY: SOLO PARA AMANTES, Date una vuelta por allá y leélo, seguro te encantará!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Gibbs despertó apenas el sol empezaba a asomarse entre las nubes, ya era tarde, aunque no se notara; la soledad le hacía mella, pero sabía que no estaba para otro matrimonio fallido.

Un ruido en la acera le hizo asomarse por la ventana, era de la casa vecina frente a la suya, misterio resuelto. Una chica de aproximadamente 20 años estaba con las manos en jarra mirando de espaldas hacia el, pelirroja tirando a castaña, de hermosa figura.

Supuso que sería la esposa de algún militar en misión en Medio Oriente. Ando la chica dio vuelta, estaba hablando por un móvil con una sonrisa, era realmente una chica muy hermosa. Ciertamente el esposo tenía que espantar muchos moscardones con esa mujer.

Sonrió recordando a su amada Shanon y regresó a su escueto desayuno, pronto estaría camino al astillero.

Harry, en todo tiempo como Primrose ni para dormir se había quitado el glamour; miró la fachada de la casa, era de un hermoso color blanco ostión y los detalles en color ladrillo, ya había llamado para hacer un pedido especial de semillas de flores.

A pesar de ser algo obligatorio con su tía Petunia, la jardinería era algo que había aprendido a amar, le era relajante.

Había decidido que el patio tendría un hermoso jardín, la valla blanca tendría unas hermosas enredaderas con flores de todos los colores; en la parte izquierda del jardín estaría el columpio y resbaladilla de Tommy, en el árbol en la esquina del lado derecho tendría su casa del árbol.

Sonrió feliz, el mundo mágico podía irse al carajo; el cumpliría con el designio de Madre Magia; darle una segunda oportunidad al alma de Thomas Riddle jr. Naciendo de nuevo con un padre que le amara más que a nada en el mundo; con un padre que había crecido sin ellos. Si, Madre no se había equivocado, ambos serian complemento uno del otro.

Con un suspiro de gusto se arrodilló con sus aditamentos de jardinería para empezar su jardín; sabía que era temprano pero después de todo el entrenamiento para la guerra era lo más tarde que podía estar en la cama. El azote de una puerta una media hora después lo sacó de su concentración, se incorporó un poco y vio salir al hombre de ayer, y subirse a un carro negro que estaba estacionado al frente.

El hombre tan solo asintió a modo de saludo, y Primrose devolvió el saludo agitando levemente su mano. 

* * *

-Fred, George, Ginny…. Albus ha hecho lo posible para que no pisaran Azkabán – Ginny miro con odio a su madre, mientras que los gemelos bufaban. – por favor, digamos donde se ha ido Harry…-

Albus había entrado de manera forzada la mente de los chicos pero no había encontrado nada más que la respuesta que por horas ellos habían dicho. – Harry se fue a Gringotts… -

El Veritaserum tampoco había servido, Molly había llegado demasiado lejos imperiando a sus hijos, pero nada. O los chicos no sabían nada o había hechizos muy poderosos de protección.

-Tú ya no eres nuestra madre… - Fred dijo con ira a su madre. – has escogido al monstruo con cara de anciano que es Dumbledore.; puedes mandarnos al mismo infierno si quieres, nunca diremos nada que pueda afectar a Harry o al bebé.-

-Y el respeto que alguna vez hemos sentido por ti o por el viejo se ha ido al caño…- añadió George.

-No quiero estar cerca de mi varita, cuando te tenga enfrente Margaret… tú no eres mi madre… -plaf! La cachetada resonó con fuerza en el rostro de Ginny que siguió hablando como si nada. – vamos "mamita querida" termina de clavar los clavos en tu ataúd… no eres nada para ninguno de los tres… y tan solo deja que Charlie, Bill y los demás se enteren…. – Molly se quedó en piedra, sabia que sus dos hijos mayores eran igualmente incondicionales a Harry.

\- Molly querida, no quedará más remedio que dirigirlos a las celdas del ministerio por entorpecer la investigación… - Dumbledore no quería mandarlos ahí, sin embargo a un caso así se requerían acciones desesperadas. Porque si no encontraban a Harry a tiempo, ese bebé nacería y no quería ni imaginarse tener de vuelta a Lord Voldemort

Arthur entró en el momento en que Molly había propinado la cachetada a Ginny. – Vuelve a tocar mi hija Molly y pido el divorcio… - El director miró asombrado al pelirrojo, siempre había creído que era un mandilón, pero la mirada de furia en su rostro indicaba la contrario; la distracción por parte del patriarca, les hizo notar que a un lado de él, estaba un hombre de no más de 30 años.

El hombre llevaba un traje muggle y encima una túnica abierta; corte moderno que empezaba a permear en la moda juvenil; junta a él en el suelo estaba un maletín de aspecto antiguo forrado en lo que parecía piel de dragón.

-Violencia familiar, uso ilegal del veritaserum administrado por un particular y uso de la imperdonable Imperio, retención ilegal de la libertad agravada en razón de parentesco - el joven dicto hacia el vuelapluma que estaba a su lado a la altura del rostro. Dumbledore le miró con consternación y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar quién era…

\- Steven Emmanuel Greengrass abogado de Greengrass & Sons – al oírle, el anciano se quedó de piedra. – Estoy en representación de los jóvenes Frederick Gideon y George Garrick Weasley, así como de la señorita Ginevra Margaret Weasley… Ahora si no tienen orden alguna emitida por la cabeza del DMLE más vale que suelten a mis clientes, la denuncia ya está interpuesta en la oficina de Aurores-

Molly bufo molesta, ciertamente su carácter era temerario. – Usted no tiene nada que hacer en una discusión familiar…-

-Dígame desde cuando una imperdonable es parte de una discusión familiar…? - Con su varita, el abogado cortó las sogas que ataban a los chicos y a Ginny. – Accio varita Frederick, Accio varita George, Accio varita Ginebra… - una a una las varitas llegaron a las manos de sus dueños.

-Señor Weasley, le sugiero como gesto de buena voluntad que vaya buscando un buen abogado para representar a su esposa… - miró a los chicos que estaban invocando sus pertenencias; una vez terminaron les habló. – Vámonos, hay mucho trabajo por hacer… -

Cuando Dumbledore escuchó la firma de abogados supo que estaba en problemas. Greengrass & Sons era la firma más prestigiosa del mundo mágico en términos legales, neutrales en todo, tenían buena relación incluso con los duendes en Gringotts y supo también que había sido Harry quien les había contratado esa firma a los Weasley menores. Se alivió al ver que el abogado se ensañaba con Molly y pensó ilusamente que el abogado ya había dicho todo cuando se encaminó a la salida.

Steven sonrió por dentro cuando volteó y miró a Dumbledore. – Director Dumbledore, ya le llegó su notificación a Hogwarts por la denuncia presentada por el ataque a nuestra clienta en el callejón Diagon, así como por estas acciones, agravada esta al ser la Señorita Ginevra una alumna de Hogwarts, la audiencia está programada para el lunes a las diez… Que tengan un buen día! – sin más, se dio vuelta y salió de la madriguera. 

* * *

-Listo! – Harry miró el jardín había quedado bien, ahora solo faltaba ver que las flores crecieran. Se vistió y salió a conocer el lugar, debía ir a Gringotts sede Washington para solicitar un sanador goblin. No confiaba en los humanos con su embarazo, la ciudad era bonita y tenía numerosos museos que le llamaron la atencion; decidió ir a algunas librerías para hacer algo de investigación, decidió que haría una carrera profesional muggle y necesitaba ponerse al día con todo lo necesario.

Cuando llegó a la casa se encontró un sobre, lo abrió y sonrió mientras leía.

 _"_ _Mi querida Fénix_

 _Es un gusto saber que te encuentras bien establecida… al momento el nido es seguro, marte se empieza alinear con_ _Júpiter. No es de sorprenderse si tres meteoritos impactaran la_ _tierra._

 _Siempre suyo. X"_

Vaya, los gemelos y Ginny harían una revolución en el mundo mágico, sabía que Steven haría un buen trabajo, mientras que Stephan, hermano mayor de Steven y padre de Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, llevaría a buen puerto los asuntos legales de Primrose Black.

" _Toc,_ _toc_ _"_ el ruido en la puerta lo sacó de contemplar la carta; con un movimiento de su mano, esta se desvaneció; otro hechizo le permitió ver quien estaba en la puerta. Dos mujeres que sostenían en sus manos lo que a todas luces parecía ser comida, seguro eran sus vecinas.

-Si? – dijo poniendo una mirada tímida pero amable. Las analizó un poco, una era rubia y la otra era pelirroja la primera vestía de la manera casual, un blusón rojo con jeans y zapatos de piso, mientras que la pelirroja de rasgos latinos vestía lo que parecía un vestido tribal.

\- Hola! Somos Lauren y Sara… yo vivo a tu izquierda y Sara vive a tu derecho, quisimos venir a presentarnos y conocerte- ninguna de las dos se veía mayor a treinta años.

Primrose les permitió pasar, mientras les aplicaba un poco de legeremancia pasiva; ninguna de las dos se veía con malas intenciones y quizá, encontrara dos buenas amigas.

* * *

Para cuando dieron las siete de la tarde las tres mujeres estaban riendo como buenas amigas en la sala de Harry. Sara era Teniente de Corbeta, hija de padres mexicanos y madre soltera, Ana tenía 10 años. Lauren era esposa de un Coronel de la Naval, y tenía dos niños, John y Mathew gemelos de 7 años.

Harry les contó la historia que habían creado para Primrose, hija del fallecido Coronel Black, corazón purpura por valor más allá de cumplimiento del valor. Embarazada de su novio británico que había muerto hacía dos meses.

Ambas mujeres le habían dado el pésame y se habían mostrado emocionadas por el bebé y Harry tuvo que soportar que estuvieran agarrando su incipiente pancita y empezaran a planear compras, fiestas y demás, con una sonrisa les dejó; sintiendo la calidez en su panza, el pequeño Tommy sentía también el cariño de las dos mujeres. 

Si, estarían bien. 

* * *

**Y bien? que opinan? Les gustó?**  
 **LOS REVIEWS NO CUESTAN Y ME HACEN TAAAAN FELIZ! XD**

 **Un beso! xoxoxoxo**


	4. 4- Recuerdos

OH BUEN MERLIN! No puedo creer que me eché casi 2500 palabras en este capi! pero me encantó escribirlo..

Espero que les guste mi venganza a Dumbledore, verán no es que fuera malo, sin embargo a mi parecer el personaje incluso en los libros, es el típico Padre que cree tener la razón en todo, sea por los años o la experiencia... y el viejo refrán muggle dice que "El camino al infierno está empedrado con buenas intenciones" así que ahí está el pago por querer seguir controlando todo! muajajajaja!

Y respecto a Molly, ella es una víctima más de la influencia de la Cabra... En fin ya dejó de debrayar... y esepro les guste el siguiente Capi..

 **CRIS: Ntp! yo también disfruto ponerles nicks raros a mis personajes favoritos jajaja ... ya me dejarás saber si te gustó o no el capi.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Para diciembre, ya tenía una enorme panza que mostraba sus siete meses de embarazo; el sanador goblin le había dicho que el pequeño Tommy estaba bien y que se podía sentir lo poderoso de su magia; por supuesto, era el alma del que alguna vez fuera un Lord Tenebroso alimentada por la magia de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo.

Miró a su alrededor, hoy le traerían el pino que había encargado para Navidad; miró la sonaja que le había llevado Tony al bebé, sonriendo al recordar cuando había conocido al hombre.

 **FLASHBACK**

Era mediados de Octubre y había salido a comprar víveres, sin embargo como cada que salía, había visto ropa de bebé y no había resistido el comprarle un "poco" a su hijo.

Claro, diez bolsas después, se dio cuenta que no era tan poquita. Cuando llegó a la casa, decidido a no usar magia cargó con lo que más pudiera, lo que no le permitió ver el borde de la banqueta; cayendo sin remedio al piso. Por acto reflejo había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de su panza.

-Señora! – el grito del otro lado de la calle le hizo notar que alguien venia en su ayuda, Harry traía al tope las hormonas y se puso a llorar. – Señora está bien? Se lastimó? – con cuidado el hombre la levantó. – puede caminar? La llevaré a urgencias… -

Harry negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas– Estoy bien… Solo fue el susto y las hormonas… -

-Pero su bebé! Un doctor debe revisarla! – harry volvió a negar. – En verdad estaré bien, solo si es tan amable de ayudarme a llegar adentro de la casa… - para encandilarlo, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-De acuerdo – suspiró el hombre. Era una mujer muy hermosa, y por una vez no sentía deseos de coquetear la, sino un sano deseo de ayudar a que estuviera bien.

\- Por cierto, soy el Agente Anthony Dinnozo, NCIS. – Harry asintió, no había necesidad de decir que él ya lo sabía. – Primrose Black… Es un placer…

Al dia siguiente Tony había llegado con el Dr. Mallard a su casa, le había sorprendido verlo en la entrada de su casa.

-Lo siento Señora Black, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo sin saber si usted estaba bien o no… - Tony se mostró un poco apenado. Y Ducky enarcó una ceja, esta actitud era muy rara en Tony quien nunca perdía tiempo en coquetear con cuanta mujer hermosa se le presentaba.

-Es Primrose, solo Primrose... – dijo sonriente Harry mientras abría más la puerta para que pasaran a su casa.

Ducky miró con atención el hogar de la chica, era un estilo totalmente inglés; sin embargo era hija de un Coronel americano, aquello no tenía lógica. Después de que la joven le permitiera revisarlo, les ofreció té.

-Pensé que los británicos teníamos acaparado el té- dijo a modo de broma el doctor. Primrose rió.

-Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a estar en América doctor Mallard… - "llamame Ducky querida…" – bien, Ducky; crecí en el internado de señoritas en Birmingham… y solo regresé aquí pocos días antes de la muerte de mi padre… y considerando que el papá de Tommy tenía poco de morir en Londres; no quise regresar por ahora allá.-

Tony y Ducky le habían mirado con un poco de pena; pero el doctor les había contado una de sus historias y habían cambiado de tema; algo que Harry agradecía.

Después de eso, era común que Tony se pasara por ahí a visitarla y llevarle una que otra cosa al bebé; Sara y Lauren la bromeaban sobre el agente, pero Harry sabía que Tony nunca se fijaría en él de esa manera.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Miró la chimenea y vio una foto en la que aparecían dos chicas y dos chicos, Primrose y los hermanos Weasley (bajo multijugos) y recordó también cuando el juicio iniciado por los gemelos y Ginny, había cimbrado el mundo mágico.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Orden! Scrimgeour golpeó con el mazo para tener la atención de todo el estrado. – estamos aquí presentes para la audiencia inicial ante la denuncia presentada por Frederick Gideon, George Garrick y Ginevra Margaret Weasley a través de su representante en común el Abogado Steven Emmanuel Greengrass interpuesta contra Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore y Margaret Weasley Prewett- la mayoría de las familias de la luz saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza a Dumbledore mientras los neutrales y las familias oscuras miraban con recelo al hombre.

El ruido de las puertas al abrirse, hizo a todos mirar hacia allá. Ginny iba al frente con una mirada y posturas altaneras mientras que los gemelos mostraban una postura burlona. Molly y el director ya estaban en el banquillo. Entre el público ya estaban los Weasley y Hermione; la división era clara; en un lado estaban Ron, Hermione y Percy mientras que por el otro lado estaban Arthur, Bill y Fleur, Charlie había dado la sorpresa al pasar a sentarse al jurado representando a la familia Prewett, eso había sido un shock al director que ostentaba el voto Prewett en representación.

La otra sorpresa en el jurado era que la mayoría de las familias oscuras no estaban los padres, sino la siguiente generación. Por la Familia Malfoy, Draco, por la Familia Zabinni; Blaise; por la familia Parkinson estaba Pansy, por la Familia Nott, Theo. Increíblemente representando a la familia Black, Andrómeda Tonks; por el lado de la luz las dos sorpresas solo eran Charlie y Neville Longbottom que había obtenido la Regencia de la Familia.

-Señores Weasley, es su voluntad proseguir con la denuncia interpuesta contra Margaret Weasley Prewett y Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore? –

-Lo es.- respondieron al unísono los tres.

-Bien el día viernes siendo las doce horas del día, los señores Weasley fueron retenidos ilegalmente en el domicilio Weasley "La Madriguera" por parte de los acusados, así mismo se les fue administrado veritaserum a fin de obtener determinada información, y el uso de la Imperdonable Imperio.- el jurado emitió un jadeo colectivo cuando la Jefa Bones del DLME llegó a esa parte.

-Acusados.- dijo el ministro. – ¿Cómo se declaran? –

Albus puso su cara de abuelito bonachón, en su ceguera el seguía creyendo que lo hacía por el bien mayor. – El jurado debe entender que se hizo por un bien mayor. –

Draco se adelantó un poco en su silla. – Se le hizo una pregunta, Señor Dumbledore… respóndale al Ministro tan solo lo que se le preguntó… -

Las familias oscuras sintieron, de lado de la luz Neville y Charlie asintieron también.

-Culpable, del Veritaserum y la retención ilegal…- Molly miró sorprendida a Dumbledore, si bien eso era cierto, el director había sido quien había sugerido el imperio.

-¿Señora Weasley? – preguntó el ministro.

Con lágrimas en los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. -Culpable de retener a mis hijos y haber hecho el imperio sobre Ginny.- Las mujeres presentes jadearon y se llevaron una mano a la boca del asombro.

-Señora Weasley, ¿puede decirnos porque lo hizo? – Molly miró nerviosa a Dumbledore que interceptó clemente negó con la cabeza.

-Estábamos discutiendo y yo quería que Ginny me obedeciera… - Draco y Neville intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

-¿De qué era esa discusión? – preguntó Neville, el director miró calculadora mente al chico.

\- Queríamos saber dónde estaba una persona…- Los Slytherins bufaron despectivamente. Andrómeda levantó una mano. – Si Madame Tonks? – preguntó Amelia Bones.

\- En vista de que el director Dumbledore y Madame Weasley se niegan a dar información completa que permita aclarar este asunto; solicito que le sea administrado Veritaserum y se haga un interrogatorio exhaustivo para determinar los hechos y la condena respectiva… - Andrómeda miraba impasible a los acusados; oh ella apenas si podía esperar para emitir juicio contra Dumbledore-hago-lo-que-jodidos-quiera-por-el-bien-mayor; si ese hombre hubiera hecho tantas cosas de diferente manera, podría estar casi segura que los Potter nunca hubieran dejado huérfano a Harry, Sirius no hubiera muerto, Ni Remus ni su querida Dora… En verdad a ese hombre le urgía una cura de humildad.

El ministro y madame Bones se miraron entre sí. – Aquellos que estén de acuerdo con la Casa Black levanten su voto…. – La sala pareció enmudecer ante la orden del ministro.

Las Casas Longbottom, Prewett, Bones, Malfoy y Lestrange (Regentada por Draco Malfoy) Parkinson, Zabinni, Nott, Greengrass, Urquart (Regentada por la Viuda de Elphinstone Urquart, Minerva Macgonagall), La Casa Diggory; Flint, Boot, Macmillan, Smith… Las manos levantadas eran mayoría, tan solo la Casa Ogden, la Casa Weasley (Arthur se había abstenido incluso de subir al Estrado) y unas cuantas Casas de menor importancia habían mostrado apoyo a Dumbledore; El asiento de la Casa Potter estaba desocupado.

-Auror Shacklebolt, proceda a administrar el Veritaserum…- Kingsley se acercó y sin mostrar emociones en su rostro vertió las tres gotas de rigor en cada uno. Amelia tragó duro, a pesar de estar de acuerdo en administrar el suero, nada la preparó para ver a su vieja amiga con los ojos ido por el suero, o al mismísimo Dumbledore igualmente perdido en la droga administrada.

\- Albus Dumbledore este tribunal le conmina a relatar todos los hechos concernientes al presente juicio. Interrogadora: Amelia Catherine Bones. ¿Nombre Completo?-

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… -

-Fecha de nacimiento? –

-Cuatro de marzo de 1881- Al ver que el veritaserum ya estaba surtiendo efecto comenzó el interrogatorio, y el mundo mágico se había enterado que su querido Salvador estaba embarazado, que Dumbledore había intentado controlarle y este se había rebelado, y como en un afán de localizarlo para en palabras del hombre "sacarle ese futuro mago oscuro" antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; describió el ataque mental a los gemelos y a Ginny, el imperio que había sugerido a Molly lanzar sobre su hija pero que nada había resultado porque seguía sin saber el paradero de Harry.

-¿Porqué controlar a Harry Potter? - Madame Bones no pudo evitar preguntar.

.Porque el aún no sabe decidir por sí mismo, debo ayudarle a que tome las mejores decisiones por el bien mayor… Sí algún día surgiera un mago oscuro le necesitamos con nosotros… -

Los jóvenes representantes de sus respectivas casas y compañeros del ojiverde bufaron despectivamente. Amelia terminó el interrogatorio y procedió con el de Molly que confirmó lo que había dicho Dumbledore. Cuando ambos volvieron en sí miraron con horror al jurado, la mayoría de las familias le miraban asqueados; sin embargo los susurros se dejaron oír, que se llamara a Harry Potter para confirmar la historia.

La mano de Draco se levantó con parsimonia. – Si Lord Malfoy? – preguntó el ministro.

-Quiero hacer unas observaciones y algunas preguntas al aire si las Honorables Casas presentes me lo permiten… -

Todos miraron con curiosidad al Joven Malfoy y el asentimiento fue general. – Adelante – dijo el Ministro.

-Director Dumbledore, de acuerdo a su historia Lord Potter ni negó ni afirmó el hecho de que su hijo fuera del Señor Oscuro, por lo que sus preocupaciones no tienen cabida, segundo a mi parecer y no me equivoco al decirlo por muchos de nosotros, Harry Potter ya le ha cumplido a la sociedad mágica al salvarla de Voldemort – varios se estremecieron al oír su nombre sin embargo asintieron a sus palabras.- por lo que está demás pensar que tan solo por eso él debe permanecer a disposición del ministerio por si acaso otro Señor Oscuro surgiera no lo cree? O tendríamos que pensar entonces que él nunca debió enfrentarse a ese monstruo sino usted que ya había vencido a Grindelwald en 1945 no lo cree? En lugar de dejarle la carga a un pequeño niño?... Lords y Ladys… Creo firmemente que a Harry Potter se le debe permitir vivir su vida sin importunarle, se lo debemos después de 17 años de negársele vivir… -

La sala estaba enmudecida ante las palabras del que se suponía el mayor enemigo del niño-que-vivió; lentamente las palabras calando hasta el fondo de las mentes.

-Pero es una aberración que no debe nacer! Los hombres no debieran embarazarse! – El grito desde el público sobresaltó a la audiencia. Neville se puso en pie, su magia bullendo en furia. –Granger… El jurado no le ha pedido su opinión… deshonra usted a la magia con esa declaración, Gracias a Merlín no soy amigo de ustedes, sino que me dirían al saber que tengo dos meses de embarazo… La magia decide a quien bendecir y a quien no… yo que usted cerraría la boca y conectar un poco la lengua con el cerebro… - Hermione y Ron boquearon de la sorpresa, Arthur cerró los ojos como si tuviera migraña, los gemelos y Ginny estaban a la mar de divertidos.

La sesión estaba convirtiéndose en un circo. Hasta que el Ministro volvió a llamar al orden. – Silencio! – la sala volvió al orden.

-Aquellos a favor de condenar a los acusados ante lo expuesto? – ¾ partes de la sala levantaron la mano. – siendo mayoría, se procede a dictar sentencia.

La mano de Fred se levantó desde su lugar, misma que se le fue concedida. – Si bien, recurrimos por esta vía a juicio nos gustaría que no se considerara el envío a Azkabán a ninguno de los acusados.- Dumbledore sonrió pensando que después de todo no pasaría nada.

-Que solicitan en su lugar…? – Preguntó Bones con curiosidad.

El abogado de los chicos se acercó a Madame Bones con un documento que le extendió. – Mis clientes solicitan cárcel domiciliaria para su madre, Margaret Weasley; mientras que para el Señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore solicitan 10 años de arresto domiciliario, que se le sean retirados todos sus cargos sin oportunidad a ostentarlos otra vez y un hechizo de restricción y monitoreo en su varita y sobre su persona, demás términos y condiciones establecidos en el documento que consta en manos de Madame Bones…-

Los chicos Slytherin arquearon una ceja, con esas condiciones era casi preferible estar en Azkabán.

El ministro leyó por encima la copia que le extendió Amelia y se aclaró la garganta. – Aquellos a favor de la moción presentada por los afectados? - De veintidós casas presentes doce levantaron la mano. – Albus Dumbledore y Margaret Weasley este tribunal les encuentra culpables y les condena a las condiciones antes mencionadas, al término del cumplimiento de su condena se hará una revisión de los cargos, la condena tiene efecto a partir de este momento.

Dumbledore palideció al escuchar a Rufus; nunca en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado ese desenlace; miró a sus más recientes exalumnos, todos tenían una cara de absoluta satisfacción.

Como una loza pesada, la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros, ya no era su tiempo ni su momento.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Y bien... que opinan? dejenmelo saber en un RW...

Un besote enorme a todxs!


	5. 5- James Thomas Potter

NUEVO CAPI! OH Merlín! las ideas han fluido y fluido y no puedo dejar de escribir! jajajaja  
Espero que les guste! A todxs los que me dejaron RW muchas gracias! Prometo contestar adecuadamente cuando suba el siguiente capi!  
Reciban un enorme beso!

* * *

Aaaaah! – los gritos resonaban por toda la sala, justo el catorce de febrero se encontraba pariendo, los sanadores goblin estaban listos para traer al pequeño Tommy al mundo, después de seis horas de haber "roto aguas" aún no nacía los gritos de Harry cada vez eran más cansados. – suputamadre! Preferiría un crucioo! – los goblins cuchichearon entre ellos.

-Señor Potter, será mejor que hagamos cesárea, sino el bebé podría quedarse sin oxígeno al tratar de salir.

Una contracción le hizo pegar otro grito. – aaaah! Lo que sea! Lo que sea! Pero sáquelo ya! – justo en ese momento entró Ginny a la sala.

-No te atrevas Potter! Ibas a parir sin mi presente! – el ojiverde se sobresaltó al oír a la pelirroja. – pensé que nunca llegarían.-

La chica acarició la mejilla de Harry. – fue un largo viaje… Su majestad te envía saludos. El ojiverde arqueó una ceja. "Su Majestad? " implicaba que había sido toda una aventura el haber llegado a Norteamérica sin que les siguieran.

Una vez sedado, Ginny salió a esperar junto a sus hermanos.

Después de dos horas George daba vueltas como León enjaulado. – Porque tardan tanto?! Y si les pasó algo? Y si… -

-Por Merlín George! – exclamo Fred – hasta pareces el padre! Harry estará bien… - justo cuando terminó de decir eso, un sanador goblin salió. -El Señor Potter desea que pasen… - Los tres hermanos se contuvieron para no salir disparados hacia Harry. Cuando entraron un cansado ojiverde les hizo seña de que se acercaran a ver el bultito de color verde pistache que estaba sobre su pecho.

Ginny fue la primera en acercarse, era un bebé hermoso con brillantes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro más domable que el del padre; pero lo más impactante era la sobrecogedora inteligencia que se veía en esa mirada. Una mirada nada propia de un bebé.

-Ni me mires así! Por muy señor oscuro que hayas sido.. Seré tu madrina jovencito… así que con cuidado… no quieres desatar la furia Weasley….! – el bebé Tommy hizo un puchero como si fuera a llorar, pero cuando abrió los ojos estos eran más cálidos.

Fred y George se miraron entre sí y luego vieron al bebé para sonreír con travesura. – No te preocupes Tommy… haremos de ti un perfecto merodeador… - Harry sonrió al oírlo. Sabía que Tom tenía sus memorias, como fijo recordatorio que madre magia le había dejado para que no olvidara el camino que no debía seguir otra vez.

-Muchachos… les presento a su ahijado… James Thomas Potter… - dado que los gemelos habían compartido núcleo mágico en el vientre. Un caso raro en la comunidad mágica; ambos en términos legales podían ser identificados como una sola persona, así que Thomas tendría dos padrinos y una madrina, Harry sabía que si algo les pasaba sus amigos cuidarían a su hijo sin mirar su pasado. 

**\- oOo – oOo – oOo –  
**

-Nada!? Osas venir para decirme que no has encontrado Nada! – el hombre se retorció bajo el doloroso crucio que le era lanzado. – Deja que se entere la Alfa…

-De que me tengo que enterar…? – preguntó la imponente mujer mientras se sentaba en el lugar que ocupara el Lord en sus tiempos. La mujer que había lanzado el crucio bajó la cabeza mientras el hombre intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Mi señora… Sigue sin haber noticias del mocoso Potter… - los dos magos sabían que les esperaba un castigo memorable.

\- Vaya. Vaya… cuando se me iba informar de esto? –

-Mi señora… yo me acabo de enterar… estaba por comunicárselo…- la mujer al "trono" miró impasibles a los dos magos. – Mi querida Alecto… estás perdonada… pero quiero a Potter ahora! Mejor aún, conseguidme tan solo al cachorro… Si es hijo de nuestro Señor… - los ojos brillaron con locura. – será todo un placer educar de nuevo al Lord.

El hombre bajo el crucio se estremeció, esta mujer estaba más demente que el Lord y Bellatrix juntos, se preguntó por milésima vez, como había sido posible que volviera a enredarse en algo así cuando ya era libre de su fallecido Lord. 

* * *

En los siguientes días Harry no estuvo solo en su casa, bajo glamour dándoles un parecido a Primrose los gemelos y Ginny se quedaron con él, Lauren y Sara le visitaban diario. Incluso llegaron Tony y Ducky a verle con un presente cada uno para el bebé; junto a ellos les acompañaba un chico nuevo del equipo, Timothy.

-Ya viste Tommy… esta hermoso el móvil que te ha traído Tony verdad? … - el agente le había llevado un móvil para cuna, con estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad mientras emitían una suave melodía. Tommy balbuceó mientras miraba las estrellas, tenía que admitir que los muggles hacían cosas interesantes.

Harry estaba feliz, su hijo era amado a pesar de que algunos sabían su pasado. Se reforzó el juramento que le había hecho a Madre Magia, no dejaría que nadie nunca dañara a su pequeño Tommy.

Sin embargo la felicidad no duró para siempre cuando tres días después le llegó una carta vía Gringotts.

 _"_ _Potter._

 _Le han puesto precio a tu cabeza, y el doble a la cabeza de tu hijo. Donde sea que te encuentres, no bajes la guardia._

 _M"_

Eso ocasionó que reforzaran las barreras que tenían en la casa, que Primrose mirara a cada momento por la cortina de su casa, la paranoia era insistente y muy a su pesar, le dijo a los gemelos y a Ginny que se fueran. Si se quedaban todos; la acumulación de magia se haría latente y como foco, sería un indicador de que allí estaban.

Después de un buen rato de negación y discusiones, los gemelos y Ginny cedieron, pero con la condición de que cada semana uno de ellos vendría a verle, a lo que el ojiverde había estado de acuerdo, de cualquier manera por ahora no haría nada más que cuidar a Tommy, si las amenazas bajaban de intensidad, en un año estaría estudiando Artes.

-Me conseguirás una forman de estar en contacto con Timmy? – pregunto coqueta la pelirroja. Harry rio, había visto como su querida amiga le echaba el ojo al amigo de Tony, con el temperamento alfa de su amiga y el temperamento beta del agente, serían una buena combinación de pareja.

* * *

-Estás listo…?- el hombre del otro lado del teléfono contestó afirmativamente. – Quiero que te encargues de la agente Todd…. Y después la forense Sciuto.. – el hombre volvió a contestar afirmativamente y después de una breve conversación colgó.

Miró las fotografías muggles que tenía frente así. Gibbs, Kate, Abby, Ducky, Tony, Timothy… El agente Gibbs sería el último en pagar mientras veía uno a uno de su equipo morir, oh sí, el hombre pagaría por meterse con su clan.

-Pronto Gibbs, pronto pagarás! –

* * *

Mientras tanto Hogwarts pasaba una crisis, la junta de gobierno había decidido auditar las cuentas de la escuela desde que Dumbledore había entrado como director. Los trapos sucios habían salido como pan caliente, desvío de fondos, los incidentes tapados convenientemente como el ataque de Sirius a Severus donde este último casi moría.

Minerva ya no sabía qué hacer, la junta desmenuzaba cada pergamino, cada knut… ella entendía la necesidad pero como directora provisional toda la responsabilidad recaía en ella para llevar a buen término.

Al final tenían nueva currícula. Como profesor de DCAO tenían a Bill Weasley, en Transformaciones tenían a Andrómeda Tonks, en Pociones tenían a Sara Calderón-Boot que venía desde Ilvermorny, Norteamérica. Las demás currículas no tenían cambios; Como subdirector Filius Flitwick.

Se habían abierto talleres semanales que impartían ex alumnos de Hogwarts, Dean Thomas daba regularizaciones en estudios muggles, dado que esa currícula se había actualizado unos chicos sangre pura se habían interesado pero estaban perdidos en el tema.

Draco Malfoy se había ofrecido a dar lecciones de esgrima y arco. Neville daba el tópico de jardinería, flores mágicas y muggles. Luna daba medicina alternativa junto a Cho con medicina tradicional oriental, las gemelas Patil daban clase de baile hindú, Blaise Zabinni se había ofrecido a dar introducción a las tradiciones mágicas a los nacidos muggles, quizá así alguna vez dejarían de celebrar Navidad y celebrarían Yule.

Pansy Parkinson pronta a ser Higgs se había ofrecido a dar clases de protocolo y modales a las chicas; después de todos podían portarse como hombres en guerra y estaba bien, pero sin dejar de saber cuándo comportarse como una frágil y delicada dama; después de todo también era una buena arma.

Y así, poco a poco Hogwarts florecía nuevamente y aún mejor, renovado completamente, este año con el lema de inclusión promovido por la generación de la guerra, Draco y Neville habían peleado duro ante la Junta de Gobierno para ello; en Hogwarts se adherían tres alumnos medio-veela, dos niños con la maldición de la licantropía, más nacidos muggles, y un raro caso de una chica con ascendencia de Furia.

El mensaje de inclusión había permeado en el discurso apasionado de Lord Malfoy y Lord Longbottom. _"Basta de prejuicios! Fueron nuestras debilidades y prejuicios lo que llevaron a un mestizo como Voldemort a la locura! Arrastrándonos con él en su locura"_

Sin embargo, la población en general, no avanzaría pronto en el viaje de la inclusión mientras hubiera insectos como Skeeter que desde su cómoda trinchera, lanzaba dardos contra todo aquel quien ella quisiera. Cuando Draco había tomado parte en la campaña de inclusión que Neville y Dean encabezaban, La bruja no había perdido tiempo en decir que la cría de mortifago que era Draco nunca podría tener un sano interés en ayudar y que seguramente lo hacía por evitar Azkabán.

Amablemente Minerva Mcgonagall envió una transcripción del juicio de Draco en el que había sido indultado a pesar de traer la marca, dado que no había matado a nadie, no había matado a Dumbledore, había ayudado a Harry Potter en la Mansión Malfoy y la mismísima Narcisa le había mentido a Voldemort ayudando así al Niño Que Vivió a derrotar al monstruo de una vez por todas; y que como Directora de Hogwarts no iba dudar en demandar al diario por difamar a un miembro de su personal con falsos fundamentos.

Firmaba como Minerva Mcgonagall, Jefa de la Casa Urquart, Directora de Hogwarts, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

Días después el diario se disculpaba públicamente por las noticias que habían hecho sobre el joven Lord Malfoy. 

* * *

Oh My My! Que opinan...

Las parejas que ya he ido formando... 

Harry Potter/Leroy J. Gibbs (No me preocupa la edad porque haciendo cuentas, en los 2000, el personaje Gibbs en la serie aún no estaba taan viejo...y además, qué! amo ese pairing! jajajaja)

Ginny Weasley/Timothy McGee

Pansy Parkinson/Terence Higgs

Neville Longbottom/? **\- QUIEN ADIVINE PODRÁ PONERLE NOMBRE AL BEBÉ DE NEVILLE! XD**


	6. 6- Kate

**Oh My My! Me encanta que tenga una buena recepción la historia, (bueno, al menos quienes comentan y le han dado follow) ¬¬**  
 **  
En fin! aquí está la continuación, ha sido díficil actualizar porque estas semanas son caóticas en la Universidad y; o estudio para mis exámenes o escribo el fic... pero trataré de actualizar seguido como al principio...**  
 **  
Un beso a todxs! xoxoxo**

 **RESPUESTAS A RW!**

 **Cris: Me alegro que la historia te tenga ganchadx, la verdad es que en temas del amor todavía faltan quizá, dos capítulos o más, porque primero la cosa va ir lenta, Gibbs ni siquiera sabe todavía que Primrose es "bruja" luego debe enterarse que no es "ella" sino "él", después aceptar que está coladito por nuestro ojiverde favorito... entonces, sí, esto va para largo. Y no! Abby nunca morirá en mi fic... Ella es mi chica NCIS favorita... así que queda descartado hacerla morir. Más adelante específicaré un poco la relación de Timmy/Ginny ntp, serán la pareja perfecta. Oh sí! yo tambíén amé a Minerva! jajaja Y sobre la pareja de Neville, bueno... hasta el siguiente capi les diré quien le atinó!**

 **yami katsuki: Gracias, me alegro que la historia te guste, pues verás en realidad Tommy va a ser quien una a mi pareja favorita! jajajaja ya verás! y bueno! siguiente capi les digo quien es el papá del bebé de Neville!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Un mes había pasado, Tommy parecía un bebé de tres meses en lugar de un bebé de un mes de nacido. " _el pequeño Tommy tiene una mirada…"_ había dicho Tony sin completar la frase, y es que los ojos de James Thomas eran del mismo color de los de Harry, verdes como el color de la muerte; y parecía traspasarte con ellos al mirarte.

Sin embargo, los muggles atribuían su mirada al color tan inusual de sus ojos; con todo y eso lo cargaban y trataban como cualquier otro niño; había sido registrado en el mundo muggle como James Thomas Potter-Black.

Harry había dudado al ponerle el Potter, pero no renegaría de su apellido tan solo por miedo al mundo mágico. Que este le tocara un pelo a su hijo y se darían cuenta que la furia de Voldemort no sería nada comparada con la de él; aunque también era consciente que el apellido Potter era como ponerle una diana al pecho a su hijo.

 _"_ _Knock, knock"_ El ruido en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta al mudno real, poniéndole el medallón a su hijo, Harry fue a abrir la puerta, un poco de magia sin varita le hizo ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. Era Tony con una chica extraña, aunque tal vez la palabra se quedaba corta al señalarla a ella; abrió la puerta y saludó.

-Hola Tony! Pasen… - dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para darles el paso. –Perdona que apareciésemos así de repente Primrose, pero Abby ha escuchado hablar tanto sobre ti que ha querido conocerte. –

Primrose volteó para ver a la chica que sonreía algo apenada. – Por favor muero por darte un abrazo… - dijo como si tratara de contenerse, Harry sonrió dándole apertura a que lo hiciera. –Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! – dijo con sus brazo rodeando al ojiverde. – Y me dije a mi misma.. Abigail… debes conocer a esa chica, si está sola, si no tiene quien le ayude con su bebé.. y luego solo Tony y Ducky la conocen y no es que sea sexista pero… son hombres y si no saben cómo ayudarla y yo… entonces… -

-Es un placer conocerte Abby… - dijo Primrose interrumpiendo el discurso de la nerviosa chica. – Duccky y Tony me han hablado mucho de ti… Esperaba conocerte pronto, me alegro que hayas venido con Tony…- Eso definitivamente calmó a la chica que sacó un paquete de su bolsa.

-Traje esto para tu bebé… - El ojiverde tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Era un mameluco tejido a mano de color negro y al frente decía. "Bienvenido a NCIS" con letras blancas.

-Gracias Abby es muy considerado de tu parte, cuando vengas a ver a Tommy, lo lucirá para ti…- Con un poco de ayuda de Abby en la cocina pronto tenían té y café y unas galletas que Harry había horneado unas horas antes. No es que Tony no se ofreciera a ayudarles; algo que había hecho arquearse con sorpresa las cejas de Abby; pero esta misma lo había sacado de la cocina para así poder platicar más solo con Primrose.

Harry decidió que la chica le agradaba, era sencilla sin dobleces; estaba seguro que si en ese momento violara el estatuto de la Magia y le dijera que la magia existía le creería son dudar.

Unas horas después se despidieron, Tommy se había despertado y como lo había prometido el ojiverde le puso el mameluco que Abby le había dado.

* * *

-Avada Kedavra! – el cuerpo cayó en un golpe sordo al suelo, nadie de los presentes dijo nada. – Han pasado nueve meses y nadie es capaz de decirme nada! –

-mi Señora… - dijo uno de los hombres quedamente. – Es Potter de quien hablamos…. Difícilmente podremos hallarlo… -

-Oh si! Hay una manera de hacerle salir de su escondite… quiero a su amiguito aquí, le haremos salir a la fuerza!

El hombre tras la capucha se estremeció un poco mientras veía a la mujer reír siniestramente, estaba loca. Más loca que Bellatrix, gracias a Merlín la chica Weasley la había matado sino, esas dos mujeres juntas serían la perdición del mundo mágico; sin decir nada y viendo discretamente a su Mansión.

-Está loca! Loca de Remate! Ni tú en tus peores días te pones así! – la mujer miró a su hijo con una mirada diabólica, no tenía la fama que se cargaba por nada. – No sé qué haremos madre! Esto se está pasando de castaño a oscuro y me temo que van a atraer la atención del ministerio hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde… -

-Debes avisarle al chico Potter entonces- dijo la dama mientras se ponía de pie.- Iré a descansar un poco, en unas horas debo estar en Italia. Descansa querido…-

-Iré a ver a Neville madre, debe estar preocupado esperando por mí… volveré antes de que partas para despedirte…- con un asentimiento de su madre, se desapareció utilizando el traslador que siempre llevaba al cuello, un hermoso colgante con forma de serpiente al exterior pero que una vez le quitabas el glamour era un león con dos rubíes por ojos. _"Demasiado Gryffindor"_ había sido su pensamiento, pero no importaba era un regalo de su compañero de alma y por él sería capaz hasta de adular al mísmisimo Dumbledore.

Con cuidado se acercó al chico que estaba acostado en la cama. - Tardaste... - dijo con una leve acusación el león. -Lo sé cariño... lo sé... - respondió el otro mientras acariciaba el vientre del chico. -Prometo que en la mañana te lo contaré todo, por favor por ahora tratemos de dormir un poco... -

* * *

Albus Dumbledore miró con aburrimiento el reloj de pared de su casa. Casi un año de encierro y ya le parecían una vida, ciertamente Harry había hecho bien los deberes, el supresor de magia y el hechizo de monitoreo en la varita ciertamente no dejaban nada a la deriva.

Sin embargo el chico aun no parecía entender la importancia de las palabras, un poco de comentarios aquí, un poco de comentarios allá y la gente empezaría a clamar por saber de su héroe, y el ministerio se vería obligado a traer de vuelta al chico o liberarlo a él y pedir por ayuda.

Molly estaba en prisión domiciliaria como él pero ciertamente Ron y Hermione no, y siendo héroes de guerra, mejores amigos del Niño-Que-Vivió, la gente no tendría duda de la palabra de los chicos. No era que no quisiera a Harry, pero después de todo, el bien mayor era mantener la paz del mundo mágico aunque el costo fuera alto.

Con decisión el anciano apretó la moneda que siempre cargaba con él, definitivamente la chica Granger tenía mucho potencial mágico, un breve momento después la moneda se calentaba y emitía un pequeño mensaje, _"5:00 pm"_

* * *

-Cuidado! – El cuerpo delgado de la Agente Todd se lanzó entre la bala y Gibbs, cayendo con un golpe sordo en el suelo. El grito de _"Kate!"_ salió al mismo tiempo de Tony y del Agente al mando; sin embargo el chaleco antibalas había cumplido bien su misión.

-Lo hiciste bien Kate! – fue la exclamación de Tony mientras ayudaba a Gibbs con el chaleco de la chica. El mayor sonrió mirándola. – Por una vez, Dinozzo tiene razón… - Con una pequeña carcajada Kate iba añadir algo cuando la bala atravesó de manera limpia su cabeza justo en medio de la frente.

Y a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos por parte de Tony y de Gibbs por encontrar a Ari, este se había esfumado nuevamente como evaporado por el aire; la única muestra de que había estado ahí era la el casquillo de la bala del rifle con el que habían dado muerte a la Agente Todd. _"Un Kate"_ en jerga de la marina, en clara burla al Agente Gibbs.

-La primera agente a muerto… - la voz al teléfono sonrió siniestramente y añadió unas cuantas palabras. – Lo sé, he de cubrir un poco mis pisadas y en menos de dos meses tendrás muerta a la forense Sciuto… - Ari calló para escuchar al hombre y rió. – sabes que me gusta jugar con mi comida… tendrás el trabajo hecho y limpio… NCIS no sabrá que lo golpeó… -

Colgando el teléfono, procedió a desecharlo mientras lo quemaba en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, no le gustaba el clima frío de Estados Unidos, aún y cuando se hubiese acostumbrado a los climas fríos de Londres, Bulgaria y el resto de Europa. Gibbs aún debía saldar su deuda de honor que tenía con él aún sin saberlo; sí tan solo su hermana no se inmiscuyera tanto en su vida; sabía que Ziva en verdad lo quería pero para él, ella tan solo era una pieza más de su propio ajedrez de la vida.

Con un movimiento de varita. Ari Hashwari limpió el lugar en el que se estaba _"hospedando"_ sin que quedara rastro alguno de su presencia. Los muggles eran tan estúpidos, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño o le importara, pronto terminaría su trabajo en América y podría ir a casa de nuevo, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a su amada.

* * *

.

Y bien... que opinan! Sus REVIEWS me alegran el día, lo noche.. o la hora en que los lea! POR FAVOOOOR! Déjame uno para saber si te gusto la historia.. si no te gusto, por qué?, etc...

.  
 **PD! Sigan opinando sobre la pareja de NEVILLE! Les diré quien acertó el próx capi! En este capi hay nuevos ideas... sobre el padre... xD**

.

* * *

 **SPOILER! ADELANTE! EXTRA!**

 _ **"Eres un mago!? Acaso existen en verdad! Oh por Dios!"**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **"Creo que es hora de hacer que el pequeño Potty salga a la luz... mátenlo!" "Noooo! Nooo! Él noo! por favor! gritó llorando mientras caía al suelo sin fuerzas y se desmayaba de la impresión**_ "


	7. 7- Ciencia, Magia y Secretos

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín por no actualizar pronto, pero en mi defensa, diría mi Buen Gibbs "Nunca te disculpes" jajajaja Así que, aquí está la actualización, es algo largo este capi por lo que decidí subirlo en dos partes; no estoy segura de cuando podré volver a subir la siguiente parte porque estoy en finales en mi Universidad, pero como ya tenía este avance se me hacía cruel el no compartirlo con ustedes!**

 **Un Beso!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

-No puedo creer que simplemente se haya ido… - Tony estaba sentado frente a Primrose, en poco tiempo esa chica se había colado en su corazón. Más cerca incluso de lo que alguna vez Abby estaría, parecía entenderle en lo más mínimo, no como amor sino como amiga, hermana, madre. No sabia que era lo que le llevaba a abrir su corazón con su nueva amiga.

 _"llora"_ había sido la palabra de Primrose al enterarse de la muerte de la compañera de Tony. _"llorar le hace bien al alma"_ habían sido las palabras de Harry que bien comprendía el dolor que atravesaba a su amigo, el mismo que sentía él cuando aun pensaba en su querida Luna.

Y Tony, el siempre imperturbable Dinozzo se había largado a llorar en brazos de Primrose, llorando lo que parecía que se había acumulado en años y Harry "Primrose" tan solo le había dejado que se desahogara.

-Primrose? – Tony se despertó desorientado en el sofá de la casa de la chica, la chimenea ardía tenuemente, un ruido le hizo voltear hacia las escaleras. Su amiga venía bajando con Tommy.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, la cena está lista, solo estábamos esperándote para cenar juntos, verdad Tommy? – preguntó la chica mientras le hacia carantoñas al bebe y este sonreía feliz.

Ver a Primrose y al pequeño Tony le hacían añorar tener una familia, no que le atrajera la castaña sino que algo dentro de el le hacia querer tener un hijo, y así pareja, los dos juntos criando un pequeño Dinozzo, aunque esperaba que _él_ no tuviera una profesión tan complicada como la suya. _"espera, dije él"_ fue el horrorizado pensamiento de Tony.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Ya estaba desvariando, levantándose se apresuró a ir a cargar al pequeño Tommy y de paso cenar con la familia.

oOo-oOo-oOo

-Hola mi amada… - Ari se inclinó sobre la tumba y colocó unas rosas rojas mientras acariciaba la lapida con su mano; resiguiendo las letras grabadas en ella.

 **Amina Al-saheed- Hashwari**

 **Junio 1974 – marzo 1994**

 **Amada hija y esposa.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Te dejaré de Amar cuando las estrellas en el firmamento dejen de brillar. A.H."**_

Una foto de cuerpo completo acompañaba el epitafio, piel canela y enormes ojos verdes aceitunados, con una sonrisa acentuada por unos coquetos hoyuelos.

El hombre recordó cuando había conocido a su fallecida esposa; en Edimburgo, aunque ambos eran árabes, los padres de Amina eran progresistas y no querían que su hija creciera en la estructura social imperante en Medio Oriente y la habían mandado a estudiar Política en la Universidad de Glasgow. Había ido de paseo a Edimburgo, donde Ari la había visto, Amina tenia tan solo 18 años y a pesar de ser muggle lo había cautivado.

Su romance había sido breve, tan solo ocho meses, cuando Ari le había hablado de la magia ella había estado feliz de que e confesara algo tan importante y Ari supo que ella era la indicada, sus padres habían estado felices con la noticia del compromiso, la boda había sido tradicional a la usanza árabe pero en el frío clima de Escocia.

En marzo de 1994 había viajado a medio Oriente a visitar a su familia, tenia dos meses de embarazo, iba con su prima Fátima en el mercado cuando el primer disparo se oyó, en medio del fuego cruzado, Amina cayó primero; Fátima había sobrevivido hasta el hospital pero un pedazo de metralla le había perforado el pulmón.

Se había vuelto loco al enterarse de la muerte de su amada, buscó los nombres del escuadrón americano y les había dado muerte uno a uno, igual que a los miembros de Hamas que habían participado en el ataque, el único hombre en su lista para completar su venganza era el agente Gibbs.

Pero ese día en especifico su amada estaría cumpliendo 25 años, no podía faltar a su aniversario luctuoso. Dándole una ultima caricia a la lapida se puso en pie. – Te juro amor… Uno más y pronto te alcanzaré en el más allá…. Te amo Amina… - y mirando a su alrededor y viendo que no había nadie se desvaneció en medio de un humo negro y como única evidencia, el enorme ramo de rosas adornando la tumba.

oOo-oOo-oOo

El golpe hueco se oyó cuando el bulto cayó en el piso sin emitir un solo quejido, el bulto que a todas luces era una persona estaba inconsciente. El hombre que lo había aventado rió mientras lo pateaba con saña.

-Avísenle a la señora que su encargo está aquí…- otro de los que estaban presentes asintió y salio apresuradamente rumbo al salón principal.

\- Mi Señora… McNair ha llegado con el encargo… - la mujer sonrió salvajemente y se puso en pie. – Magnífico! No hagamos esperar a nuestro invitado y traiganlo… - el mismo hombre hizo una reverencia y regresó apresuradamente a la mazmorra.

-La Señora ha dicho que lo lleven al salón… - sin esperar a más, levitaron el bulto hacia el salón, todos sedientos de sangre.

Una vez en el salón, lanzó un _enervate_ para despertar al bulto que despertó con un quejido. – Ronald Weasley… Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada…- dijo la mujer con sarcasmo, el chico miró a su alrededor, había estado con Hermione tomando un café en un sofisticado restaurante; como Héroes de guerra no pagaban en absoluto, había ido al baño y lo ultimo que había sentido era que alguien se ecercaba y después había caído en la consciencia.

-Quien demonios eres tú?- dijo envalentonado el chico al no reconocerla como mortífaga, después de todo la única mortífaga conocida era Bellatrix.

El crucio llegó por la espalda y el pelirrojo no evitó el gritar con dolor. -dirigente con respeto a la Señora! Estúpido Traidor a la Sangre! –

-Veras querido Ronald… mi nombre no te interesa ahora, pero nosotros queremos a tu amiguito Potter y a ese niño… Estoy segura que contigo podremos hacer salir al chico de su cueva… -

Dos figuras encapuchadas se miraron sin necesidad de palabras. Eso no haría a Harry dejar de ocultarse, para nada, Ronald le había traicionado incluso a él.

-Yo no se donde esta ese monstruo! – dijo el pelirrojo con asco, seguro que lo liberarían; el no tenia idea donde estaba el rarito ese, puaj! Cargar un hijo del monstruo…

- _Crucio!_! Así que sus amigos traicionaron al Niño Que Vivió…- la mujer se sobó la barbilla, si sus amigos no lo ayudaban, quien estaría ayudándolo? Sonrió salvajemente. – dime… así que no sabes donde esta Harry Potter? – el pelirrojo negó en medio de su dolor. – Bien, dado que ya no me sirves para esto, me Servirás para llevar un mensaje… -

A una seña de la mujer, dos hombres se acercaron. – diviértanse con el una hora, después lo llevan a casa- dijo sonriendo malignamente.

oOo-oOo-oOo

Hermione se había vuelto loca al no encontrar a Ron, habían pasado al café y de ahí irían a ver a Dumbledore, había pasado media hora y el pelirrojo no había regresado del baño.

Cuando había ido a buscarlo, tan solo había encontrado su varita tirada y un hombre que se había escandalizado al verla entrar al baño de caballeros.

Tres horas habían pasado y aunque los Autores se habían movilizado, nadie había logrado dar con el paradero del chico; estaban en la madriguera, la llorosa chica frente a una taza con poción tranquilizante cuando un ruido afuera les asacó del letargo.

Un bulto fue aventado en los limites de las protecciones de la madriguera por dos encapuchados; sin medir Hermione corrió para encontrarse el rostro de su desfigurado prometido.

El rostro sin vida de Ron Weasley le devolvió la mirada. -Noooo! Por favooor! El noo! Nooo! – la castaña cayo de rodillas gritando amargamente su dolor. Mientras Molly se desmayaba en brazos de Arthur.

oOo-oOo-oOo

Los gritos de Tommy eran de emoción, estaba en brazos de Tony que cada que podía se dejaba caer por ahí, el agente era demasiado parlanchín y así Harry había conocido detalles a fondo del equipo, sobre el solitario Gibbs, el británico Ducky, las excentricidades de Abby, las tonteras de Palmer, los cosas frikis de Timothy, y el incordio que era atrapar a Ari Hashwari, sobre Jenny Shepard y su no romance inconcluso con Gibbs.

El ojiverde tenia razones para sospechar que el terrorista era mago, pero no podía decirles nada, aunque si las cosas seguían así tendría que visitar a su tía abuela y hablar con ella. Harry había reforzado las defensas de la casa con ayuda de Bill, pero le preocupaba que alguien mágico pasar por ahí y se diera cuenta de la cantidad de magia imbutida en ella.

-Ya llegamos! – Ginny entró con una sonrisa seguida de McGee. – Primrose! El cine es lo más! – dijo con emoción, a pesar de las distancias Ginny y Tim habían empezado a conocerse, el chico casi se había infartado cuando ella le había preguntado qué era el cine cuando el la había invitado.

Y cuando Ginny descubrió el cine, las computadoras, los celulares, entendió la fascinación de su padre por los objetos muggles y Tim estaba más que encantado con introducirla al mundo geek. – Te divertiste? – preguntó Primrose mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Sí! Las naves volando y los disparos! Genial! Parece magia! – Tony y Timothy rieron con la comparación pero solo Harry la entendió. – Me alegro –

-Tommy me invitó a jugar videojuegos en su casa! Estaré de vuelta para cuando llegue los gemelos, me iré a cambiar! – y corriendo subió las escaleras.

En lo que pareció un parpadeo, Primrose tenia las manos en el cuello de McGee apretando con fuerza. – Mucho cuidado Timothy! A pesar de que no lo parece… Ginny tiene 16 años! – Tim abrió la boca de la sorpresa. – tiene el permiso de los gemelos y el mio para salir contigo… pero si regresa con un pelo fuera de su sitio…- y para completar la amenaza apretó mas fuerte. – estamos claros? –

El chico espantado asintió y Primrose lo soltó mientras Tony y él la miraban con ojos como platos, se veía tan delicada y tierna hasta ese momento. Ginny bajó con unos leggins y un blusón color durazno, manteniendo el glamour que le daba parecido con Primrose. -Listo! Vámonos! – miró a los tres y Harry le hacia cariños a Tommy. – está todo bien? –

-Claro! Ahora váyanse y diviértanse! No lleguen tarde! – Ginny sabia que algo había pasado ahí y a juzgar por la cara de espanto de Tommy, seguro Harry lo había advertido sobre ella. -No tengas miedo, Primrose nunca te haría nada… -

-Dile eso a mi cuello- dijo Tommy sobándose el cuello.

oOo-oOo-oOo

Cuando los gemelos llegaron, Harry estaba solo, Tony se había ido y Ginny aun no regresaba de con McGee; el rostro sombrío de los chicos le dijo que algo no iba bien. -Que pasó? – con una mano palpó su costado y sintió su varita.

-Secuestraron a Ron hace unas horas, y hace dos , fueron aventar su cuerpo frente a la madriguera… traía la marca tenebrosa Harry… - George fue el que habló, Fred se mantuvo en silencio.

-Supongo que querían información mía cierto? – los gemelos asintieron sin mirarle y eso le caló. -ya veo… deberían irse saben? No vayan a ser los siguientes… mejor que estén lejos… - Poniéndose de pie, se encaminó a la cocina por un té y de sacó una poción tranquilizante. _"Es que nunca podre estar en paz!"_

-Esperaremos a Ginny para irnos Harry… - habló Fred. Cuando el ojiverde regresó a la sala con el té ya mas calmado, notó la mirada que ambos le daban a Tommy, en su mente llena del dolor de perder al idiota de su hermano, idiota sí pero familia. El culpable más fácil de señalar era a Tom, Harry sabia que era lógico pero su instinto de padre ganó.

-Pueden culparme a mi y no hay problema, pero no aseguro nuestra amistad si siguen viendo así a Tomy… - y como para probarlo, su magia osciló peligrosamente mientras los gemelos desviaban la mirada.

Cuando había llegado Ginny y le habían contado la situación, la chica había abrazado a su amigo. -Seguro que no culparon a Harry verdad? – los gemelos tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse. – Idiotas! Estúpidos! Harry no tiene la culpa de nada! Ni siquiera el pequeño Tommy, si antes de el estuvo Grindelwald! La gente esta loca porque quiere!

La chica les había puesto un rapapolvo a sus hermanos y afirmó que ella no iría a Londres, su hermano había escogido estar de lado de Dumbledore, y ella aun seguía resentida con su madre por la situación; ya después iría a presentar sus respetos a la tumba. Los gemelos había regresado a Londres a ayudar un poco a su padre, ya que Molly no podía hacer nada al estar recluida en el arresto domiciliario.

La noticia de la muerte de Ronald Weasley había puesto al mundo mágico con los nervios a flor de piel; _Mortífagos, Señor Tenebroso, Quien Tu Sabes…_ los susurros en las calles se dejaba oír, y todos se preguntaban don de estaba su héroe, por desgracia Dumbledore les había acostumbrado al héroe, y la gente lo veía como el remedio a todos los males.

 **Ataque al Héroe de Guerra.**

 **Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet.**

 ** _El día de ayer, Ronald Weasley, amigo del Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces, fue secuestrado cuando se encontraba con su prometida, la Señorita Hermione Granger en "La Cabaña" lujosa cafetería que se encuentra en el Callejón D._**

 ** _Después de una fuerte movilización de Autores, sin encontrar al secuestrado, horas después el cuerpo sin vida del Joven Weasley fue aventado consideración en el hogar familiar._**

 ** _Hasta el momento la familia no ha emitido declaración alguna, es esto un nuevo ataque de los seguidores del fallecido Quién Tu Sabes? O es acaso una Nueva Secta? Estamos Seguros? Y el Niño Que Vivió vendrá ayudarnos o seguirá como hasta ahora, escondido de la sociedad mágica?_**

 **Para saber más… visite la pag. 5  
**  
Dumbledore sonrió; no le agradaba para nada la muerte del chico, la verdad pero esto serviría para que la gente se diera cuenta que Harry Potter debía estar en su mundo, sirviéndoles y él guiándole por el camino correcto.

* * *

 **LISTO! QUE OPINAN! ESTA VEZ NO HAY SPOILER POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ES CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE. DEJEN RW, SI NO, NO HAY ACTU! MUAJAJA**


	8. 8- Ciencia, Magia y Secretos PARTE II

HOLA!  
Sé que pasó mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia pero en mi defensa, les cuento que he estado en mis fases de depresión y no me inspiró nada, de hecho a esta 2a parte le faltó un poco más de consistencia que espero recuperar para el siguiente capitulo...

 **keri01 jejejeje no te diré todavía quién es la loca de los mortífagos... chan chan!**

Cris - Despacito... xD en este episodio se conocen Harry y Gibbs... OFICIALMENTE! jejejej y ya le buscaremos alguien a mi Tony, aún no defino la pareja.

 **YuueIsa Ya hay más!**

 **Anika-aki jajajaja si Timmy es un asalta cunas, pero si te das cuenta puse que Ginny fue la que le dio muerte a Bellatrix, así que... a pesar de tener tan solo 16 años, la guerra cambia a las personas, las hace crecer, madurar, así que sí... Ginny será perfecta para Tim  
**  
 **Ryogana** **Gracias! Gracias! por seguir mis historias, por darte el tiempo de comentar...**

* * *

PARTE II

oOo-oOo-oOo

La noticia de la muerte de Ron le dolió a Harry al recordar las cosas buenas que había vivido con su amigo pero no lo deprimió como cuando Sirius se había ido; de alguna manera la vida sigue y no podía derrumbarse con el pequeño Tommy.

La vibración del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró la pantalla, el trasto le había supuesto mucho trabajo porque no conocía ese tipo de móviles pero McGee le había ayudado a usarlo.

* _Primrose querida, saldré una hora más tarde del laboratorio; podrías pasar por mi?_

 _Abby. Hice tarta! *_

Harry sonrió, habían quedado de ir a un café juntas, pero la chica había dicho que pasaría por ella; pero no importa.

-Tommy! Iremos por Abby! – con una sonrisa el chico recogió las cosas del pequeño y tomándolo a él salió hacia el coche que había comprado.

Un Toyota Prius, por lo que le habían dicho, amigable con el medio ambiente y lo más nuevo en tecnología sustentable con rapidez acomodó a Tom en su asiento y enfiló con rumbo al astillero.

-Primrose! Hola! -Tony y Timmy se pusieron de pie al verla entrar con el gafete de visitante a NCIS. -Que haces aquí?- preguntó Tim mientras Tony se acercaba para cargar al pequeño Tommy que ya tenía tres meses de nacido.

-Oh… vengo por Abby, quedamos de ir a tomar un café pero me dijo que seguía en el laboratorio….- los chicos se miraron entre sí y cada uno le tomo un brazo a Primrose mientras la encaminaban hacia el elevador.

El poco personal que quedaba miró la escena con ojos muy abiertos, _"eso había sido… raaaaro…"_ pero la llegada de Gibbs los hizo voltear a su trabajo de inmediato.

-Priiiim! Tommy! – Abby dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, su única amiga de su edad había sido Kate hasta ahora que había conocido a Primrose.

Platicaron de naderías, tatuajes… Kate y otras cosas esperando los resultados que Ducky había quedado que le subiría. – Ya se tardó Ducky y no contesta en su extensión…- cargando a Tommy le susurró al oído. – quieres un paseo a Autopsias Tommy? Te encantará! – Harry sonrió, la chica estaba loca pero sabía que a Tom no le incomodaría bajar ahí.

Fueron al elevador y bajaron a Autopsias, estaba oscuro y Abby intento prender la luz, sin embargo Harry sintió que algo iba mal y por instinto se palpó la varita, aferrándola sin que se notara.

-Algo va raro Abby… - la chica abrazo más a Tommy y de repente las luces se encendieron; ahí en medio de la sala de autopsias estaba Ari Hashwari.

-Tu! – exclamó la científica con un poco de furia, Ducky estaba algo pálido mientras miraba al hombre; Harry evaluó la situación, pensando en como sacar a todos de ahí sin daño.

Lentamente Primrose se colocó frente a Abby y el pequeño Thomas. – Ari… que es lo que quieres? – el terrorista miro a la mujer, era la vecina de Gibbs, la había visto un día que había ido a hacer una _"visita"_ a casa del Agente. – Deberías irte… El Ministerio ya sabe que estas aquí o al menos notaron el uso de magia en lugares muggles y no tardan en llegar… -

Al oírle abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa mujer debía ser una bruja; iba decir algo mordaz cuando entró Gibbs a la Sala de Autopsias y sin dudar sacó la varita; ya no había tiempo de hacerlo a la manera muggle. - _Avada Kedavra!_ – el rayo verde iba dirigido hacia el hombre que miraba sorprendido a Ari sosteniendo lo que para él era un simple palito de madera.

-Noooo! – una fuerza golpeo a Gibbs en el costado y lo lanzo hacia el _Mayor Espectrómetro._ Cuando cayó al suelo notó que la chica tenía en sus manos un palmito similar al de Ari.

-Maldita bruja! – Ari perdió todo rastro de racionalidad y se lanzó hacia la chica. – _Crucio!_ – con apenas un poco, Harry se hizo a un lado y se puso en pie y regresó el hechizo. – _Stupefy!_ – por poco y le daba, Harry odiaba usar las imperdonables pero no dudaría en hacerlo si no podía contener al chico.

- _Diffindo…_ \- el hechizo alcanzó a Harry en el tobillo que empezó a sangrar abundantemente y su glamour empezó a oscilar. Obviando el dolor se apoyó en su pie sano. – _Sectusempra! –_ Severus le había enseñado demasiados hechizos y ahora iba a empezar a utilizarlos.

El hechizo le dio en el pecho a Ari, se agarró con fuerza la camisa mientras inevitablemente empezaba a sangrar, la sangre caía abundantemente y cuando intento levantar la mano para otro hechizo cayó al suelo debilitado. - _Incarcerous_! – Cuerdas surgieron de la varita de Harry que ahora se veía como su verdadero yo.

-Harry Potter! – Ari Hashwari supo que estaba perdido. El vencedor del Señor Tenebroso lo miró con furia y algo de pena; no podía dejarlo vivir y sabía que si no hacía algo, en dos minutos estaría muerto, pero no; como Amo de la Muerte sabía que el tiempo del chico había llegado, suspiró pero supo que era la decisión correcta.

Sin mirar atrás se encamino hacia Abby y tomo al pequeño Thomas que lo veía con ojos brillantes y algo de temor, por muy Señor Oscuro que hubiera sido, seguía siendo un bebé y como tal tenía un poco de miedo por el ánimo que se sentía en la sala.

-Quien eres!- chillo espantada Abby. Suspirando Harry supo que tenía dos opciones: obliviatarlos o contarles sobre la magia.

Un estertor le hizo voltear a ver el ahora inerte cuerpo de Ari Hashwari, el laboratorio había quedado destrozado, un _plop_ y alguien aparató. -Harry! – Gibbs, Ducky y Abby abrieron la boca con asombro al ver a la Secretaria Porter aparecerse de la nada en medio del laboratorio.

-Tía Sarah… estoy bien! – Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con una mano. -Estamos bien a excepción de Ari… - dijo quitándose de en medio, la directora miro el cuerpo sin vida del hombre.

-Secretaria Porter? – pregunto Gibbs confundido. La dama se volteó a verlo y lo miró un momento mientras sostenía a Harry del hombro, el chico se estiró un poco y le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió. -Gibbs, Ducky y Abby, siéntense en algún lado, les voy a explicar que acaba de pasar.

Dos cuartos de hora después, estaban impresionados de lo que habían oído, la magia era real, Ari era un mago resentido, Primrose era en realidad un chico que se escondía en América por cuestiones de seguridad, conocieron a Harry Potter y Ducky exclamo. -Pero y el embarazo?

Harry les dijo que los hombres magos, podían quedar embarazados.

-Eres un mago! Acaso en verdad existen?! Oh por Dios! – Abby estaba demasiado sorprendida de escuchar la historia, Gibbs tan solo había mirado al chico con una expresión demasiado seria, (más tarde Abby le diría que era una expresión muy " _Gibbs_ ") – En serio es real la magia? – La secretaria Porter asintió con una semisonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí! Lo sabía! – Abby sonrió triunfante, pero luego recordó a Ari muerto en el laboratorio y dejó de sonreír. – Que haremos con Ari y como vamos a explicar esto? - Harry movió la varita varias veces y pronto el lugar parecía como si hubiera habido una gran pelea y Ari simulaba una herida de bala en el estómago.

-Ya está, Ducky, tendrás que firmar el reporte de autopsia de herida por muerte de bala estas bien con eso? – demasiado sorprendido para hablar, el escocés asintió ante lo dicho por Harry, el chico se sintió observado y miró a Gibss que le observaba agudamente.

-Pasa algo Agente Gibbs? – preguntó el chico mientras le devolvía la mirada. El agente miró a la Secretaria Porter y luego regresó la mirada al ojiverde.

-Sí, qué papel juega la Secretaria Porter y porqué estás aquí? -

* * *

QUE OPINAN?! Déjenme un RW o moriré! jajajaja  
un beso a todxs


	9. 9- Sarah Potter AKA Sarah J Porter

PORQUE USTEDEEEES LO PIDIEROOON!

Jajajajaja SIGUIENTE CAPITULO UP!  
Espero que les guste! Este caí es más bien contenido flashback, para que conozcan a uno de los personajes que se integran a la trama, la SecNav Sarah Porter (QUIEN SEA FAN DE NCIS SABE QUE SARAH PORTER NO FUE SECNAV SINO HASTA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE JARVIS CUANDO YA NO ESTABA JENNY SHEPPARD EN NCIS PERO YO QUISE MODIFICAR UN POCO A MI GUSTO LA HISTORIA JAJAJA)

Siguiendo la Trama... La pareja de Neville será Zabinni en mi fic!

 **CRIS!** Dime, que nombre quieres para el bebé Longbottom-Zabinni

 **Ryogana** **-** Me alegro que te gustase el capi! un beso! xoxo  
 **  
Lexie-chan94** **-** Me temo que en este capi y quiza ni en el que sigue van a aparecer las reacciones de Gibbs, pero llegaran ntp, llegaran

 **Sara** \- Tocaya! me encanta que te encante!

 **yami katsuki .** \- Sii! \\(*.*)/ Nuevo capi arriba! gracias por seguir la historia... pronto saldrán las reacciones de Gibbs

 **Querido/A Guest!** Me alegro que te gustara la historia - (dime tu nombre para ponerte nombre y no solo una invitado/a más jejejeje)

 **TsukihimePrincess -** Conti arriba!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.-**

 _Cuando Sarah Jeanette Potter había conocido a Harry tenía al menos quince días de nacido el pequeño y había caído enamorada del encanto de su pequeño sobrino, había sido la hija mayor del matrimonio Potter pero había nacido con poca magia, no era squib, pero su nivel de magia era al menos de un 25% de la totalidad que poseía un mago, el tapiz familiar de la Mansión Potter ni siquiera la detectaba hasta que Charlus manualmente había modificado el tapiz con su propia magia._

 _Preocupados por la actitud que tendrían con ella en un mundo tan cerrado como el mundo mágico inglés, Charlus y Dorea habían decidido mandarla a estudiar al Colegio de Brujas de Salem donde el mundo norteamericano, después del desastre de 1925; era un poco más abierto._

 _Para cuando James había nacido, Sarah llevaba ya cinco años en Salem, con tan solo 12 años y a pesar de su poca magia era un genio en la astronomía, aritmancia y pociones. Sin embargo, tan solo un grupo reducido de personas sabían de la existencia de Sara J. Potter, su padre en el intento de defenderla cuando la guerra empezó a recrudecerse le cambió el apellido, una simple letra que la había mantenido segura toda su vida; incluso en el punto más álgido de la primera época de la guerra._

 _La pérdida de sus padres y su queridísimo hermano en el mismo año, la retrajeron de cuidar de sí misma y mucho menos de Harry, para cuando quiso ir por él, ni la magia de familia le había permitido encontrarlo, sabiendo que eso era obra de Dumbledore, Jane esperó, esperó pacientemente en las sombras hasta que fuera el tiempo adecuado para poder conocer a su sobrino, su ahijado._

 _Cuando Harry conoció a Sirius, muchas cosas cambiaron._

* * *

-Sarah J. Porter es mi tía, por motivos de seguridad mi abuelo y patriarca de la familia le cambió el apellido a Porter. – Ellos miraron impresionados a la SecNav. –

-Osea que usted es una bruja? – preguntó Abby, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado repitió. – Perdón, sin el ánimo de ofender Señora Secretaria. – Sarah Porter sonrió ante la pregunta de Abby y miró a los de NCIS. – Así es Abby, soy una bruja, con poca magia sí, pero bruja al fin y al cabo. –

En esos momentos se encontraban en la oficina de Jenny Sheppard que había exigido enterarse de lo que pasaba, Harry lo consideró con su tía, si la Directora de NCIS no aceptaba lo que le dirían, siempre podía oblivatearla; afortunadamente el Ministerio no se había aparecido una vez que SecNav se había encargado del asunto.

La Directora miraba a todos con ojos de halcón, algo se le escapaba pero no sabía qué. – Ari es un problema menos entonces… - Harry negó ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-No lo es Directora, en estos momentos alguien se acaba de aparecer en el edificio, me temo que Ziva David se ha enterado de la muerte de su hermano… - mientras decía eso un ruido se oyó fuera de la oficina de Sheppard y con un portazo, una enfurecida Ziva entraba. – Quién fue! Quién demonios mató a mi hermano? – Los únicos que no la miraban impresionados eran Jenny y Harry que volvía a estar con su glamour bien puesto y mirando a la Secretaria, supo que ella sabía de Ari y de Ziva y no había notificado a SecNav y lo que es peor, en parte era su culpa la muerte de Kate.

Gibbs que no se había perdido la mirada de Harry sobre Jenny, supo al igual que Harry, que Jenny sabía y no había dicho nada; iba adelantarse para echarse la culpa cuando el chico, ahora convertido en chica (algo que su mente aún trataba de procesar) habló. – Yo fui… - Ziva se adelantó dispuesta a golpearla, totalmente fuera de sus cabales. Sin embargo un movimiento de la chica y se quedó sin moverse. – Me temo Señorita David que en estos momentos su problema más grande no es la muere de su hermano, usted y la directora Sheppard ocultaron información sobre el estatus de Ari Hashwari y con dicha omisión son culpables de los múltiples agentes muertos en esta cruzada, siendo la última afectada la Agente Todd. – Harry se acercó a la chica y dejó salir su poder mágico.

-Si hay algo que en verdad odio es la gente cobarde y traicionera! Y créame, si por evitar la muerte de mis amigos tuviera que matar a toda su familia y a quien haga falta, lo haría sin dudar… - a pesar de tener a Tom en brazos, Primrose Black se veía imponente mientras hablaba. – Tia Sarah, llama a los Aurores para que vengan a interrogar a Ziva, necesito que corroboren que no se encuentra bajó algún hechizo o poción. – Sarah Porter asintió mientras enviaba un mensaje a través de un teléfono móvil (sí, el mundo mágico norteamericano había avanzado mucho más que el inglés)

Cuando terminó de colgar miró a la Directora Sheppard. – Lo siento Jenny, tendrás que presentar tu renuncia inmediata, ha sido inadmisible lo que has hecho, ruega porque Dinozzo no te quiera asesinar cuando se entere que tu pudiste evitar la muerte de Kate. - Jenny miró con espanto a la Secretaria Porter y a su sobrina (ella no sabía que Primrose era en efecto Harry) – Por cariño a nuestra amistad pasada no diré nada pero quiero tu renuncia AHORA.- 

* * *

_Sarah! James y Lily han muerto! – El patronus de Remus giró a su alrededor. – Sirius está preso y no puedo localizar a mini prongs. – Sarah tan solo cayó al sofá en shock, su querido hermano estaba muerto, Lily muerta, su sobrino vivo pero desaparecido; tan solo tres meses antes habían muerto sus padres y ahora esto, maldito traidor de Sirius!_

 _Los siguientes dos años pasaron como una bruma ante sus ojos, regresó a Salem y se encerró en retiro voluntario en el Colegio de Brujas, poco a poco había salido de su caparazón, conoció a Richard Parks y se había casado con él, en una manera de aliviar su corazón destrozado, amaba a su esposo, claro que sí pero inicialmente esa no era la razón para casarse con él, Richard sabía del mundo mágico y aun así no había huido y era tanto el amor que le tenía a su esposa que no le molestó par nada que siguiera conservando el apellido Porter_

 _Por años siguió al pendiente de Remus, el único merodeador con vida, este se instaló en Salem para dar asesorías a las brujas mayores que se especializaban en Artes Oscuras; pendientes del mundo mágico esperando el retorno de su querido mini prongs._

 _El primer año de Harry en Hogwarts había sido agridulce para Sarah y aún más para Remus pues Dumbledore le había prohibido acercarse a Harry argumentando que podría ocasionarle algún trauma al chico que apenas iba conociendo el mundo mágico, no quiso decirle donde vivía Harry; pero saber que estaba con muggles había sido una pista para Remus y Sarah; lo buscaron y le encontraron; con la noticia de que no podían acercarse a él, Dumbledore lo tenía vigilado mediante hechizos, enfurecidos, no les quedó remedio más que mirarlo de lejos, Sarah ardía en furia al ver a su querido niño vestido como mendigo cuando tenía a sus pies la fortuna Peverell, Potter y Black._

 _Segundo año, su querido niño se había enfrentado a un Basilisco; como lo sabía, fácil; las artes adivinatorias habían sido un regalo de la magia para ella y había encontrado la forma de verle desde lejos por medio de los espejos de agua._

 _Tercer año; por fin, Dumbledore le había pedido a Remus que regresara a Hogwarts ante el escape de Sirius de Azkabán y este había accedido, acordando con Sarah mantenerla al tanto, así supo que su querido niño era capaz de hacer un patronus, el lobo le mandaba seguido, memorias de cada vez que estaba cerca de él y de esa manera verlas cuantas veces quisiera._

 _Cuando se habían enterado de la verdad respecto a Sirius, había sido un momento de felicidad que se había esfumado cuando Peter había escapado. Sin embargo contrario a la verdad que se le había dicho al Ministro, Dumbledore había permitido que Peter escapara; en su momento él lo pensó como una estrategia para mantener a Harry en algún lugar donde él creía que era seguro para el chico._

 _Ese año todo cambió, Marius Black que permanecía en contacto con Sirius, Sarah y Remus había mandado hacer el alter ego del ahijado de su querido sobrino; las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Harry conoció a Sarah y a Marius en una escapada un día en Grimmauld, pero cuando todo parecía mejorar, llegó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ante la inminente Guerra, Sarah tuvo que mantenerse aún más escondida._

 _Quinto año, el año en el que todo se había ido al carajo, Sirius había muerto por un descuido, la perra de Bellatrix había asesinado a su propio primo; Harry se volvió a quedar solo y decidió seguir el juego de Dumbledore, ya había perdido lo más importante en su vida que era Sirius; y así creyendo Dumbledore que ya lo tenía todo controlado la guerra había llegado a su fin._

 _Nunca supo Dumbledore que al abrigo de la oscura magia Black, Harry había conocido muchos lugares en el mundo, que había aprendido más conocimiento que el anciano ni siquiera podía imaginar, porque su sobrino se había adentrado a la magia arcana, la magia de sangre, magia que en Inglaterra ni siquiera se mencionaba a menos que fueras de familia oscura._

 _Porque oh sí! Harry por fin había comprendido del mejor modo las palabras de Tom Riddle. No hay bien ni mal, solo Poder; un hechizo de luz podía ser aún más cruel que la necromancia, como decía el dicho muggle "El camino al infierno se encuentra empedrado de buenas intenciones" y así, era que había podido sacarse de encima a Dumbledore y sus "buenas intenciones", al terminar la guerra sabía que no iba a estar más tiempo en Londres y cuando había ido a Estados Unidos antes de que su embarazo se hiciera noticia en Hogwarts, había preparado un plan de contingencia con su querida Tía._

* * *

 _OPINIONES! POR FAVOR! DEJEN RWS! ALIMENTAN A MIS MUSOS Y MIS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR!_

 _BESOS! XOXOXOX_

 _ **SPOILER.**_

 ** _\- Harry Potter entonces? - El hombre adulto miró al ojiverde que sonrió,  
-Así es, pero fuera de estas cuatro paredes, no existo, solo Primrose Black - _**


	10. 10- DUALIDAD

HOLA A TODXS! PERDON LA TADANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUI ESTÁ, SIGUIENTE CAPI, HOY ES 2X1, EN SEGUIDA SUBIRÉ EL OTRO CAPI, BESOS A TODXS

Cris... Aquí tienes, me agradó el nombre que escogiste para el pequeño Longbottom-Zabinni, espero que te guste la combinación. Es un capi corto pero muy aclarador para futuras referencias.

Gracias por leerme y comentar! besos! Lexie-chan94, Ryogana, airichan, Xyori Nadeshiko

* * *

CAPITULO 10 DUALIDAD

* * *

Fred y George se miraron mientras terminaban los últimos trámites en el Ministerio sobre la muerte de su hermano, su Madre no podía aportar mucho estando encerrada, Arthur estaba terminando el papeleo para disolver el vínculo matrimonial con Molly y la muerte de Ron lo había sacudido, Hermione estaba como ida en su propio mundo; Charlie había llegado por unos días de Rumania y Bill hacía lo que podía por ayudar, Victoire acababa de nacer y Fleur no soportaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

-Esto es un desastre hermano… - dijo Bill mirando a George que estaba junto a él y solo asintió miserablemente. –Qué sucede? – preguntó el mayor mirando suspicazmente a su hermano que solo miró a su gemelo con demasiada culpa.

-Nos peleamos con Harry y no fuimos agradables con él cuando supimos de la muerte de Ron… - Bill miró sorprendido a sus hermanos mientras lentamente la furia se apoderaba de él. – Por favor! Díganme que no fueron tan estúpidos como para echarle la culpa a Harry! – la cara agachada fue suficiente indicador para Bill de lo que sucedía.

El rapapolvo del mayor fue tan fuerte que los gemelos agradecían ser lo suficiente mayores como para no recibir un par de nalgadas bien puestas como merecido castigo; debían apurarse en Londres para ir a arrastrarse ante su amigo rogando por perdón.

* * *

-No podemos seguir así! Esto se está saliendo de control! – Las jóvenes Cabezas de Familia miraron al anfitrión.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto todavía, a excepción de lo de Weasley no han hecho nada para llamar la atención del ministerio, pero están extendiendo sus tentáculos por lo bajo… - Terence apretó la mano de su prometida dándole confort. – Me niego a que nuestro hijo pase por lo que pasamos nosotros Terry!

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos a la pareja. – Estás embarazada Pansy? – preguntó Draco mientras Theo, Neville y Blaise que cargaba al primogénito de la Dinastía Longbottom Zabinni; el pequeño Luca Antares Seth; que ya tenía dos meses de nacido y se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-No serán los únicos amigos míos. – Dijo la morena mientras miraba a Blaise y a Neville sonriendo. Theo y Draco estaban solteros y sin prisa alguna por casarse, Pansy y Terence estaban a un mes de casarse – Ya tengo dos meses de embarazo, el medimago lo confirmó y todo está bien hasta ahora.. –

-Draco, tenemos que contactar a Potter… - Theo miró inflexible al rubio que solo suspiró, el ojiverde por fin era medianamente feliz y no merecía estar nuevamente en el ojo del huracán. – No lo sé Theo, traerlo podría significar mayores problemas… Además no sabemos si él quiera regresar después del circo mediático que hizo el viejo chocho a su alrededor.- Todos se miraron preocupados, no era lo que querían para el niño que vivió pero tal parecía que sólo el podría sacarlos del apuro nuevamente.

Si tenía que ser sincero el rubio, no quería importunar a Potter, el chico había sido su amor platónico por casi toda su vida de Hogwarts, pero algo le decía que solo era eso, algo platónico que nunca se haría, el destino se lo había hecho saber, y aunque odiaba a Trelawney por ser un fraude; si confiaba en el camino que trazaban los astros. Y algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de la familia Malfoy era la sangre de vidente que corría por sus venas.

Afortunadamente el futuro se veía un poco menos sombrío que el que se pronosticaba si el Lord hubiese llegado a ganar la guerra.

* * *

Ginny miró la tumba de su hermano, no era lo que habría querido pero no se podía hacer nada respecto al pasado aunque fuera un pasado inmediato, con cuidado acomodó las rosas blancas que había comprado para ponerlas en la tumba y con un movimiento de su varita las acomodó, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla; la guerra seguía presente aunque Voldemort ya no estuviera; pero se juró que esta vez Harry no estaría solo, ella estaría a su lado luchando por lo que era correcto.

Su madre había cometido un grave error al aliar a la familia Weasley con las ideas de Dumbledore, Lily y James Potter no habrían muerto por la guerra, podía asegurarlo; ellos habían muerto para que su hijo viviera, disfrutara de la vida, cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho. Con un suspiro miró la tumba _"Adiós Ron_ " y dando media vuelta se desapareció; Harry y su pequeño ahijado necesitarían de todo el apoyo posible con lo que se avecinaba.

 **NORTEAMERICA**

Arreglado el papeleo y los asuntos en NCIS, ya era demasiado tarde como para un café, Thomas dormía en los brazos de Harry (en todo tiempo convertida en Primrose) el chisme de la muerte de Ari y quien lo había matado había corrido como pólvora dentro de las instalaciones y los pocos que quedaban a esa hora miraban con respeto y algo de sano temor a la chica que sostenía al bebé en brazos.

Gibbs había ordenado que Dinozzo llevara a Abby a su casa y él le había ofrecido al chico/chica (ya ni sabía ni cómo definirlo) llevarlo a casa, al fin y al cabo eran vecinos; Harry asintió y recogió la mochila en la que cargaba las cosas de Tommy.

-Estoy lista! – Gibbs asintió y cogió su pistola del escritorio y se encaminó al elevador. – Adiós Abby! – dijo Harry mientras se iba al elevador, entró y en silencio oyó como se cerraban las puertas y el mayor pulsaba el botón correcto. El trayecto a casa había sido en un cómodo silencio, Gibbs no era de hablar mucho y Harry no tenía ánimos de que lo interrogasen por lo que agradecía la calma del viaje.

-Te apetece un trago? – Habían llegado a la casa de Gibbs, estaban en el porche y Harry estaba sacando las cosas de Tommy, su coche se había quedado en el astillero con la promesa de que al día siguiente Tony se lo llevaría. Gibbs miró a la chica, y a pesar de ser discreto la curiosidad le mataba y contra todo pronóstico, aceptó el trago que le ofrecían.

La casa era cálida, dándole la bienvenida, sin decir nada se sentó en la sala mientras Harry subía a dejar a un dormido Thomas a su cuarto. – Dame un segundo – dijo una voz detrás de Gibbs que volteó a ver al chico en su forma masculina, con fluidez Harry fue a la cocina y sacó un Firewhisky y dos rockglass (o vasos para whisky) y lo llevó a la sala.

-No tengo Whisky del normal, así que tendrá que ser Whisky de Fuego, - al ver la cara de duda del hombre añadió.- Whisky que se prepara en el mundo mágico. – el mayor acepto el trago ofrecido y le dio un largo rato mientras miraba a la chimenea con la vista perdida.

-Pregunta – disparó Harry sabiendo las dudas que debían pasar por la mente del hombre.

-Qué eres? - el ojiverde enarcó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación más profunda. - Sí, qué eres, porqué puedes cambiar de forma? Porqué huiste de Inglaterra? -

Gibbs miraba al chica con profunda atención, quién era este chico que Ari se había espantado cuando lo había visto, como era la magia. Harry dio un largo trago a su whisky y se recargó en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzó su historia; no sabía que tenía aquel hombre que le daba la confianza para abrirse.

-Verás, Harry James Potter Evans; nací el 31 de julio de 1980, sin saber que mi vida ya estaba marcada por una profecía… - Gibbs nunca despegó los ojos del chico que cerró los ojos mientras contaba su historia y Harry habló, habló sin ocultar nada hasta la parte en que Primrose Evangeline Black llegaba a América embarazada de su hijo, su némesis, aquel a quien Madre Magia le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia, la claridad del amanecer ya se dejaba ver entre las nubes que adornaban el cielo; Harry se puso de pie y miró por la ventana mientras que Gibbs permanecía en silencio mirándolo, secretamente lo admiraba por lo que había hecho, él nunca había podido perdonar al asesino de su querida Shannon, y este chiquillo; no solo había perdonado al asesino de sus padres y su familia, sino que había aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Por qué? – preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta del chico/chica su mente estaba demasiado repleta de información por ahora.

\- Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, porque Tom Riddle merecía saber lo que era el amor, tu y yo – Gibbs enarcó una ceja. – Sí, Tia Jane, Abby y Tony me han contado de ti; tú y yo de alguna manera hemos sabido lo que es el amor aunque nos fuese arrebatado alguna vez, pero Thomas nunca experimentó lo que era el amor de nadie y yo quise dárselo y por mi magia que juró que lo haré feliz o moriré en el intento. –

Y Gibbs, al ver la férrea mirada que tenía el chico supo que así sería. -Entonces, Harry Potter? - el adulto miró al ojiverde que sonrió.

-Así es, pero fuera de estas cuatro paredes, no existe, solo Primrose Black...- 

* * *

Y? Dejen rw's! ya saben! alimentan a los musos para que no mueran de hambre


	11. 11- Navidades Part I

DOSxUNO jejejejejejeje Siguiente capitulo arriba! Espero que les guste! y porfiiiii! dejen RW'S

Estos días en la Uni han sido caóticos después del sismo que sacudió la Ciudad de México, así que serán días de locura para ponernos al corriente, trataré de actualizar seguido pero no prometo nada! BESOS! XOXOXOXO

* * *

CAPITULO 11

NAVIDADES Pt1

Diciembre de 1999 poco a poco llegaba a su fin y Harry sonrió mientas arreglaba el pino junto a la chimenea; un sonriente y regordete Tommy miraba desde si silla alta mientras comía fruta que su padre le había picado.

Las cosas habían estado tensas en el mundo mágico, pero el ojiverde sabía que su prioridad ahora era Thomas y nadie más, así que con la pena; había hablado con Draco y con Theo y les había dado ideas de como contrarrestar lo que se vivía en el mundo mágico pero no regresaría no en ese momento; quizá cuando Madre Magia se lo pidiera o cuando Thomas necesitara ir a Hogwarts, no antes.

Las protestas de todos habían muerto cuando habían conocido al pequeño Tom, el chiquillo les miraba con una mirada penetrante, que los ex – slytherin agradecían que no fueran rojos esos ojos como los de sus pesadillas; y coincidían con el ojiverde, se merecían un poco de paz después de todo lo vivido.

El Wizengamot empezaba a preocuparse cuando varias muertes de nacidos muggles habían ocurrido, si bien de manera aislada, el tema de la guerra no siquiera había sido enterrado, en mayo de ese año, apenas se cumplía un año de la derrota de Voldemort.

-Paaaa! – La voz de su hijo, sacó al ojiverde de sus recuerdos y le sonrió con cariño, era impresionante como era el pequeño con el amor que recibía de su padre. Harry miró el plato de tom y lo vio vacío, con una sonrisa y un chasqueo de sus dedos convocó algunos juguetes de la habitación del niño, necesitaba terminar de acomodar el pino, y era mejor tener entretenido a Thomas antes de que usara su magia para jugar con algún objeto de la casa que se le hiciera interesante.

 _Flashback…_

 _Harry estaba acomodando unos recuerdos, habían ido a la playa aprovechando que Tony y Abby habían pedido vacaciones; Thomas estaba feliz con el agua y el sol, cuando ya estaban en el hotel, Tony había llegado con un oso de peluche para el bebé. .-Mira Tommy! Te traje un peluche! Un oso Teddy… - el adulto le había extendido el regalo mientras le hacía carantoñas al bebé._

 _Thomas había tomado con sus manitas el peluche con una mueca que no era de felicidad. Ante la vista asombrada de Tony que juró en voz alta, el antes oso; se convirtió en una serpiente de peluche color plata_

 _-Thomas! Tu primera demostración de magia! – con unos aplausos, Harry (en la forma de Primrose) levantó al pequeño en brazos y le dio un efusivo abrazo. Madre Magia había tenido razón, Thomas se merecía vivir y conocer el amor, simplemente era maravilloso, ver cómo se desarrollaba._

 _Después de eso, hubo que regresar a casa inmediatamente, pues Thomas había encontrado fascinante cambiar los colores de todo lo que veía, o las formas, y Harry no quiso arriesgarse a hacer magia enfrente de los muggles._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Con diez meses el pequeño Thomas ya daba sus primeros pasos con algo de temor, después de algunos golpes y lloriqueos se había hecho más cauteloso a dar sus pasos, cuando se hartaba de caminar hacía que su magia lo llevará flotando a los brazos de su padre, o del Agente Gibbs que se había enamorado del pequeño y todos los días sin importar que iba a verlo, con el permiso de Harry por supuesto.

Se había reconciliado ya con los gemelos que habían pedido perdón tanto a Harry como al pequeño Tom que les había aplicado la ley del hielo hasta la segunda visita donde ya los había recibido bien, aunque cuando se habían ido los gemelos; llevaban el pelo tipo afro y en color verde y plata cortesía del pequeño.

-Mira Thomas! Llegaron los regalos de tus padrinos! – los gemelos y Ginny habían mandado por paquetería muggle los regalos de Tom y suyos, para evitar rastreo mágico, la alerta en el mundo mágico seguía ante las desapariciones que se habían ido dando paulatinamente. -Paaaa! – Thomas gritó de emoción al ver tantos regalos y Harry sonrió con un poco de tristeza al pensar que ambos durante su infancia nunca habían tenido quien les diera regalos.

Sara había mandado también su regalo, puesto que se encontraba en misión en Medio Oriente; no siempre veia a Sara, ya que casi siempre se encontraba en misiones pero eran buenas amigas. Al menos ella y Primrose. Lauren se había ido con la familia de su esposo a Michigan pero igual había dejado dos regalos, uno para Primrose y otro para Thomas.

Tía Sarah había prometido pasar navidades con ellos, su esposo estaría en viaje de negocios y no estaría, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Abby y Tim había dicho que estarían presentes siempre y cuando no hubiera un caso que les impidiera ir. Lo que no sabían es que Harry había hablado con Sarah, para que de ser así, asignaran el caso a otro equipo.

Encontrar regalos para todos había sido difícil pero Harry miró los regalos envueltos con satisfacción, sabiendo que había encontrado los regalos perfectos para cada uno.

Un día antes de navidad habían llegado unos regalos inesperados pero bien recibidos. Neville y Blaise habían mandado un regalo firmado por ambos, Pansy y Terence igual, así como Draco que firmaba en solitario y Theo, ambos firmaban como jefes de Casa, para cualquier sangre pura que viera la tarjeta de los regalos se darían cuenta que era toda una declaración política; las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico estaban cerrando filas alrededor del Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces.

La Casa Potter-Black relucía cuando abrieron sus puertas para los primeros invitados de la noche. Sarah había llegado un día antes y había ayudado a Harry a hornear, pavo al más estilo inglés y con la receta Potter.

Los gemelos habían llegado en la mañana junto con Ginny y estaban listo para recibir a Gibbs que traía unas botellas de champagne fino. Además de un regalo más, envuelto en color verde oscuro y un gran moño plateado; Harry lo miró con curiosidad, ya en la mañana había llevado los regalos para todos.

-Este es para ti, para Harry Potter, no para Primrose.- Harry que no llevaba puesto el glamour puesto que todos los que iban a estar presentes conocían su verdadera identidad, no lo veía necesario. -Gracias Jethro…- desde que había sabido su nombre, Harry no lo llamaba por otro nombre que no fuera ese. – puedo abrirlo? – preguntó con curiosidad infantil.

El mayor asintió mientras el ojiverde destacaba la caja, una pistola Smith & Wesson en la cacha, estaba personalizada. _"HJP"_ en delicada caligrafía. -Espero que sepas utilizarla… si no estoy seguro, que cualquiera de nosotros puede enseñarte…-

-Tu se la diste, tu le enseñas!- lo interrumpió Abby que iba llegando, detrás de ella, Tony empujaba un enorme carrito lleno de regalos, la forense iba vestida como una pequeña duendecilla de navidad. -Abbs! Ya me cansé de empujar! Voy a ensuciar mis Ferragamo!- gritó Tony con lástima. Harry rió y movió su mano, Tony sintió más ligero el carrito y sus zapatos estaban impecables, miró al ojiverde y sonrió. – Amo la magia! –

El siguiente en llegar fue Ducky, al igual que Gibbs, en la mañana había llevado los regalos de todos para acomodarlos bajo el pino que Harry había modificado mágicamente para que cupieran todos. En sus manos traía un pudín de chocolate que se había ofrecido hacer. -Pasa Ducky! Solo falta en llegar Timothy; aquí entre nos, Ginny está que se trepa por las paredes…- el doctor rió y escucharon un grito del interior. "Te oí Potter!"

Thomas estaba feliz pasando de brazos en brazos, Harry le había vestido de gala al modo mágico, traía unos pantaloncitos color gris oscuro, un pequeño chaleco negro y una túnica verde Slytherin especialmente diseñada para bebés, así que si gateaba o se levantaba a caminar, está no le estorbara. La sonrisa en el rostro del bebé le hizo saber que había hecho bien al elegir el vestuario.

El sonido del timbre; casi hizo correr a Ginny a la puerta, pero se contuvo y espero a que Harry fuera a abrir la puerta. -Timothy, pasa! – Timmy traía un esmoquin negro y en sus manos una caja de joyería, por el tamaño parecía ser un collar. El ojiverde enarcó una ceja, cuestionando sin decir nada; el Agente tragó fuerte y asintió a la muda conversación.

La cena había ido tranquila, los chicos de NCIS, preguntaron como era posible que cupieran todos sin problemas en la casa, que no era tan grande. _"Magia"_ había sido la respuesta al unísono de los magos.

Entre las buenas noticias de la navidad, Ziva estaba por ser dada de alta del John Hopkins Hospital, del área mágica. Llevaba algunos meses en desintoxicación por pociones y hechizos que Ari había puesto sobre ella. -Es una excelente Agente y una excelente persona, de esas que mataría por ti, Jethro- había dicho Harry cuando el mayor le había preguntado del porque de su confianza en la chica.

La cena transcurrió como ninguna cena que hubiera tenido nunca Harry y mucho menos Thomas, que para las once de la noche ya estaba profundamente dormido; Tony lo había llevado a su cuarto y lo había acostado.

Para las doce, Timothy le había extendido el regalo a Ginny y le había pedido que iniciaran una relación, a lo que la pelirroja había dicho que si de manera emocionada. Eso sí, la plática con los gemelos había dejado un poco pálido al chico, a quien no le dijeron que si llegaba a lastimar a Ginny, lo que le harían sería a los pedazos que dejara la chica que solita se bastaba para defenderse.


End file.
